Silver Jaws
by tHe InSaNe OnE1
Summary: A young Estel is sent to deliver a message to King Thranduil but is injured and unable to continue. Will someone find him before it becomes too late for him and the relationship between the King and his father? *completed*
1. Chapter One

Silver Jaws  
  
By tHe InSaNe OnE  
  
AN- Kinda short first chapter, and I think that it will be two or perhaps three at the most. *shrugs* Please review, it's my first attempt to nail a story in this category. I like reviews! ^_^  
  
~*~  
  
The trees great trunks were looming dangerously overhead; their great grey bulk mixed with green, red, orange and brown. It all swirled together in a strange, unique little dance. The forest was filled with different sounds, some of animals, some of the wind and water. The smell of crisp air was apparent and the brisk weather was only a prelude of the winter to come. But for now, the forest was peaceful enough.  
  
My senses took it all in but my mind didn't really comprehend it. I was drifting through a memory of a lesson my father had once taught me. He had said that when something was amiss in a forest, the trees would whisper of it. He said that the elves could hear the trees whispers, and it helped them fix the problems. He said, that's how they were able to rid the forests of evil easily.  
  
As my mind focused on the treetops, I considered what he had said. Were the trees whispering about me at that moment? Were they speaking about the human lying on the floor, destroying the serene beauty of their home? Or perhaps they were speaking of other evils lurking in their midst. I would never be sure.  
  
My eyes roamed and locked on them. Those silver jaws. They used to be silver but they had long since turn a dark brown color. A brown-red color had turned the brilliant grey dull. In places, a deeper red color still shone on the metal clasp, flashing in the light that was penetrating the giants above me.  
  
The trap was stuck. It would not come undone. I had given up trying a long time ago. A key was needed to loosen the powerful machine, a key that I did not have. So, after much struggle, I had given up, and decided to lie still, and now that I had started lying still, I wasn't sure I could move.  
  
Something was sticking into my side, reminding me why I was in this situation. I had to deliver a message to Thranduil from my father. I was already late as it was, nearly a week late. I wondered if I was gone much longer, Thranduil might get angry. The messages, from what I could perceive, were an attempt to strengthen the weak relationship between my father and him. If the message in my pocket wasn't delivered, hell could rain loose. Great.  
  
I wished suddenly, that I still had my horse. It had become lame when I was riding it, and I had sent it back. Not the most intelligent move on my part. Now, I had no way of getting this message to where I needed it to go. The horse was gone, and there was no way I would be able to walk. So, lying seemed best.  
  
The trees above me were slowly slipping out of focus again, and my vision was going black. I struggled against the unconsciousness that was threatening to claim me, but it was useless. The trees went dark grey, and then solid black.  
  
I awoke with a grunt, as someone (or perhaps something) kicked me in the side. A new pain awoke in my leg, and I couldn't help but groan.  
  
"The idiot," a voice growled, "stepped in our trap." Someone kicked me again, and I attempted to open my eyes. They seemed so heavy.  
  
"What are we supposed to do with him now?" another voice questioned, disgust lining it's every word.  
  
"Leave him," the other voice responded, "I ain't dragging him all the way back to camp and besides, we don't have the key for this trap."  
  
Even in my barely coherent mind, I understood what he had said. There was no way to remove the silver jaws attached to my leg. Panic hit me, giving me new strength, and I attempted to move. It still wasn't enough.  
  
A third voice spoke then, a bit kinder than the first two, "We can't just leave him. He's so young. It was an honest mistake on his part, it was well hidden." A hand touched my face gently. "He's burning."  
  
"Stop being so damn sympathetic," the first voice hissed.  
  
"It's for the best, Hayden," the second voice said, almost comfortingly. "We can't get the trap off, and even if we managed, he'd probably bleed to death. We don't have anyway of caring for him."  
  
Someone was investigating my pockets, and fear gave me renewed strength once more. I tried to move my hand, to stop the person from finding the message. They couldn't take it. Thranduil would be furious and my father would be doubly angry. They couldn't take the......  
  
"Oh dear Elbereth," the third voice gasped. They had found the letter container. "It's elf make." I heard the sound of clinging metal, as the person dropped the container. "He's delivering a message from an elf. Probably to the Elven King!"  
  
There was the sound of scrambling as all three backed away.  
  
"What if-"  
  
"Don't start 'what ifs' with me. He's not even conscious. Let's leave now and pretend that we never found him."  
  
"That sounds good to me."  
  
Footsteps echoed through the mostly silent forest as they departed in haste. Why did men fear the elves so? Was the King really that cruel? I couldn't imagine. Yet, because of the fear, my only chance of being saved was gone.  
  
Leaves crunched slightly, and the third voice I had heard, spoke again, "I'm sorry that I cannot help you. I would like to but, my friends are afraid and I am as well. I hope that your elf friends find you and take care of you."  
  
He may have said more, I am not sure. My mind wandered off again, and blissful darkness claimed me.  
  
TBC  
  
~*~  
  
So, what do you think? Worth continuing? Review please ^_^ 


	2. Chapter Two

Silver Jaws  
  
By tHe InSaNe OnE  
  
AN- *stares at reviews in shock* OMG! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I can't believe it. I've never gotten so many reviews on one chapter in my life. That's amazing. *kisses reviewers feet* Thank you, thank you, thank you!  
  
Ehehe, when the chapter is written, the chapter gets posted. I try to make it within a week but it might be more. Exams are coming soon, *gags*, and its going to be hell.  
  
Yes, those were men in the last chapter. *shrugs* King Thranduil was never fond of men and men are scared of him. So it is in this story. Wahahaha, anyway, read and enjoy and perhaps *puppy eyes* review?  
  
~*~  
  
Elrond sat in his favorite chair, trying desperately to concentrate the book before him. He had only read the page six times, and perhaps, if he read it once more, the words would actually make sense. Oh, who was he fooling? He wasn't going to get anywhere no matter how many times he read the words. Closing the book, he turned his attention to the world outside his open window.  
  
He was worried to say the least. It had been three weeks since he had reluctantly sent Estel out to deliver his letter to Thranduil. The boy should have reached the elven king's castle at least a week beforehand, perhaps even earlier. Why hadn't he heard from his youngest son yet? Why hadn't he sent some sort of message to keep his father from worrying? By bird, horse, person, or oliphaunt, he didn't care how, as long as Estel sent him some sign that he was in one piece.  
  
Perhaps he had sent a letter, maybe by messenger pigeon and it had been shot down. It was always possible, and that was why the elven lord preferred sending his messages by other means. Usually he would send one of the twins or perhaps, Glorifindel, but the twins were already in Mirkwood visiting their friend, Prince Legolas, and Glorifindel was in Lothlorien. He should have waited, and now he wished he had. He hadnt had a moments rest since he had sent Estel off.  
  
Standing up, he decided to put an end to his worrying. He would send a letter, by carrier pigeon, and hope that it would reach Thranduil. Grabbing a piece of parchment, a bottle of ink, and a quill he nearly ran out of the room.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
My head was filled with cotton. Perhaps Elladan was right; there was no brain in my skull, just cotton. But hadn't he said something different, something along the lines of "pure bone all the way through". I couldn't remember, and the cotton in my head wasn't helping at all.  
  
My eyes were glued shut, or maybe, the cotton had gotten them too. It was all possible at the moment. Anything was possible. Who would've considered an elven trained boy getting caught by a hunting trap? No one, not even me.  
  
Another groan issued from somewhere, and it wasn't me because I couldn't make a sound. My mouth was filled with cotton too. I attempted to roll over, to block out the noise coming from the person. Unfortunately, I couldn't move, and the attempt only made me hurt worse. As my leg moved, another groan was issued from the thing near me. Or was it me all along?  
  
How long had it been? How long had I been lying there with cotton stuffed in my mouth and my head and my ears and around my eyes? Seconds, minutes, hours, days, months, years even? Time had mixed together in such a way that I wasn't sure anymore. All I knew was that I couldn't move, my leg hurt, and cotton wasn't good for much except clothing.  
  
Though my hearing was off, I still could hear a few things. Animal sounds, the sounds of the wind, and a voice. I concentrated on it the best I could, and immediately identified it as an elven voice. Oh, Thank Valar. Someone had come to save me! Someone had come to put out the fire in my leg, and to take the cotton off my face. What a relief.  
  
The voice was coming closer, singing a song that I was most familiar with. My brothers would sing it when they went out hunting. They said that it attracted the beasts to them instead of driving them away. I didn't believe them but it appeared someone else did. There was a slight cracking noise as someone pushed through undergrowth.  
  
"What is this?" a voice whispered softly.  
  
I couldn't hear the padding of elven feet but before I knew it something sharp was pressed under my chin.  
  
"Leave it to a human to get caught in his own trap," the voice murmured in disgust.  
  
Fear got me then. This elf didn't sound very friendly for some reason. He sounded, well, angry and annoyed. What if he didn't want to help me? What if he was just going to leave me? Okay, he could leave me but I had to tell him Ada's message and have him give it to Thranduil.  
  
Fear, surprise and numerous other things gave me just enough strength to open my eyes. I tried to focus my blurry vision on the face leaning over my own, but couldn't. So, instead, I grabbed the elf's shirt and gave him my best pleading look. Though I couldn't focus on him, he seemed less than pleased that I was touching him.  
  
"Please..." I began, trying to get the words to form right. "Who.are.y-you..?"  
  
His face was sliding in and out of focus, and even when I could see him clearest I didn't recognize him. His face was screwed up as though he was offended by my presence. Blond hair was hanging in a braid over his shoulder, and he wore the familiar colors of Mirkwood.  
  
"Hush yourself," he replied coldly. "You're injured." He was inspecting my leg, and brushing my hand away from his tunic. I refused to let go.  
  
"Please....who.." I flinched, letting out a small gasp.  
  
Irritation was even more evident when he responded, "Legolas of Mirkwood, now stay still."  
  
Oh Elbereth. Legolas? Legolas, Thranduil's son? I wished I was dead right then and there. Why Legolas? Out of all the people I wanted to see, the king and his son were two of the people on the bottom of my list.  
  
That didn't matter though. I had to get this letter to his father.  
  
"L-legolas, Thranduil's s-son?" I whispered, trying to get over how hard it was to breath.  
  
"Yes, that is I. Please don't move and stay silent. You are only making yourself worse."  
  
"N-no..please.." with my free hand I fumbled to grab the tube, hoping that it was still next to me. It was. "T-take this...your father....." I attempted to hand it to him but only managed to lift it half way. It was enough.  
  
Legolas took the tube from my hand, looking shocked. He stared at it for a few seconds before turning back to me. "Where did you get this?"  
  
"From...my f-father.....to yours........" I couldn't manage anymore. My mind was getting to hazy and everything was twirling.  
  
"From your father? What? Wait!" Legolas stuttered, looking incredibly confused.  
  
My grip on reality was fading and my hand dropped down to my side. His lips were moving, but no sound was meeting my ears. My mission was complete, and I could finally rest. Giving him a vague smile, I closed my eyes and gave into the tempting unconsciousness.  
  
TBC  
  
~*~  
  
To my reviewers:  
  
- That is a very, very interesting name there. Thank you very much for the review, I'm glad you enjoyed the story.  
  
Julia- Ask and you shall receive. Much thanks for the review! Hope your still liking the story!  
  
Emmithar- *nearly faints* *stares at* Omg!! *holds out writing notebook* Can I have your autograph? I can't believe one of my favorite authors would read my fic. *looks faint* Omg! Thank you for the review. *bows* THANK YOU! Ah! *still in utter shock* Wow, you liked my story to. I really am honored.  
  
Arwen Luinel- Wow! Another prestigious author reviewing my fic. *bows* Thank you very, very much. I'm really glad you liked it. I tried. I hope your still enjoying it! ^___^ Thanks again!  
  
Supernovacide- Wow, that's a complicated name. And yet another author is here, reviewing, making me very, very happy. *grins* Thank you very much. I am very happy. *bows* Much, much thanks and much hope that you liked this chapter just as much.  
  
Lina Skye- *hands over three men that were mean* Go right ahead. You can beat them to death. They were terrible to leave poor Estel there all alone, dying. ^_^ Ask and you shall receive. Thank you so much for your review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Keep those bad men busy will you? I'm not sure, but I might need them in a future fic! Who knows?  
  
medved- I DID! I went for it because of the wonderful reviews! Thank you so much for the review! Hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Nili- *gives Estel plush doll* Don't worry. He'll be okies eventually....in the distant future when our good prince decides that he trusts him. ^_~ Thank you very much for the review. I'd give you the bad men but Lina Skye has them for the moment. You can go torture them with her if you'd like! Hope you liked the chapter!  
  
Carrie- *once again nearly faints at the fact that one of her favorite authors is reviewing her fic* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Omg! Thank you so much for the review! O wow. Wow, wow, wow! Ah! So sorry that I didn't review your last chapter. *considers* dunno what came over me. I loved your fic, and read it all the way through the end. I can't wait for your next post! AH! I hope you liked this chapter! Thank you so much for the review again! *bows* Thank you, thank you, thank you! *hands writing notebook* Autograph? Please?  
  
gemstone- Glad you enjoyed it! I tried hard! Thank you so much for the review. Much hope that you liked this chapter like the first! Enjoy your reading!  
  
Freakizimi- Isn't it just so annoying though? You find a story you really like only to discover that the author only posts every few months! AH! Well, not to worry, I try to post once a week, or twice a week or as often as I can! Very glad you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you liked this one just as much! Thank you very much for the review!  
  
^_^ Thank you all for the reviews! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon! 


	3. Chapter Three

Silver Jaws  
  
By tHe InSaNe OnE  
  
AN- *tries to fathom how exactly she ended up with so many reviews* *can't* Omg! OMG! AHHHHH!!! *hugs each and every reviewer* I'm so surprised. Really I am. I can't believe I have 28 reviews. AH! Thank you all so much! *bows over and over* Thank you, thank you, thank you.  
  
Estel is about fifteen or sixteen in this fic for all those who wanted to know. He's still young and stupid so we'll over look the fact that he stepped in a trap.  
  
Please enjoy and review!  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas sat back on his haunches as his thoughts swirled. Who was this man? No, not a man, a boy. He focused back upon the human before him. He was not good with human years but the young man could be no more than sixteen and he looked even younger lying unconscious. His dark, shoulder length hair was lying across his contrasting drastically with his pale skin. Small red patches on his face showed the fever rushing through his body.  
  
"Who or what are you?" the elf whispered, shaking his head.  
  
He turned his attention to the tube now in his hand. It was a messenger tube with special inscriptions engraved on it. The elf's brow furrowed as he looked at the writing. It was most definitely elven made and from (the confusion grew) Rivendell. It didn't make any sense! What was a sixteen year old human child doing dressed as an elf from Lord Elrond's home and bearing a message from the Lord to King Thranduil.  
  
"You truly are an enigma, young one," Legolas sighed, putting the message into his pack. "I just hope you will live to answer my questions."  
  
He knew he would have to move quickly if this one was going to live. As gently as possible, he investigated the trap and the deep gashes that lined the young man's leg. The trap's grip was incredibly strong, stronger than a normal metal vice. His eyes came across the lock and he cursed softly. There was no way for him to remove the machine, not without the key.  
  
With a sigh, he went to move the young man, knowing that this would be a long, long day.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Two days later.......  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Elrond-  
  
I feared that I had offended you again in some way for your letter has yet to reach me. Your message came as quite a relief. As for your sons, they have been here, in my kingdom for nearly two months. Have you another son? Has it really been so long since we have spoken to each other? Our friendship was something I very foolishly threw away. I realize that now. Do not worry about this other mysterious son of yours. Legolas and the twins are out on a hunting trip (though I fear they may hunt things more dangerous than deer). If your son is in my forests, he will be found!  
  
Estel annan i elenath sila, nin mellon!  
  
Thranduil  
  
Elrond took a deep breath, crumbling the paper in his hand. There was nothing more he could do. He wanted more than anything to leave right this instant and track down Estel but he knew he couldn't. Winter was fast approaching, and if he left now, he would most likely not be able to make it back before the snow started. He couldn't leave Rivendell by itself for the winter and most the spring. Anything could happen in that time.  
  
The last line echoed through his mind as he sat down on his bed. Hope while the stars shine, my friend! But how could he have hope when Hope was lost?  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
In Mirkwood around the same time.......................  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
The sound of a horse brought Elrohir's attention away from the fire. So, Legolas had finally decided to show up. He was nearly three days late, and Elrohir and Elladan had been planning on going to look for him. He stood up to meet his friend as the nose of the horse came through the trees. His eyes widened in shock as the rest of the horse emerged, and the comment he was going to make was immediately forgotten.  
  
Legolas was nearly positive that the last two days had been the longest of his life. So many times, he was sure that he had lost the young man but each time the boy had somehow found renewed strength. If he could've removed the trap, things would have been easier.  
  
"Legolas, what happened?" Elrohir gasped as he ran over to help the other elf. Legolas let out an exhausted sigh, keeping a secure hand on the human.  
  
"Peace, nin mellon," he replied softly as he watched Elrohir take in his bloody clothing. "I am fine."  
  
With a bit of a struggle, he managed to get off the horse and keep the human from falling off. "I found this boy in the woods. He was injured and the blood is his."  
  
"Legolas," Elrohir said gently, taking in the trap on the boy's leg. "I understand you have no fondness for humans but you could at least remove- "  
  
Legolas interrupted, sounding mildly horrified, "Nay! It's not like that! There is a lock and I do not have the key! There was no way to remove it!"  
  
Elrohir shook his head. If the situation hadn't been grim, he probably would've laughed. "When we have the time, remind me to teach you a few human tricks."  
  
Together, the two of them took the young man off the horse and laid him on the ground. His face was hidden by his own cloak and the spare that Legolas had been carrying. Elrohir frowned, pushing them back to check the boy's fever. What he saw was something he didn't expect in a million years.  
  
"I wish I knew who he was," Legolas started, not noticing his friend's shock. "He was carrying a message to my father. I-" he stopped and took in his friend's face. "Elrohir, what is it?"  
  
Elrohir could only stare disbelievingly down at Estel, unable to respond. He couldn't find the voice to answer Legolas' question.  
  
"Is that the prince's voice I hear?" A cheerful voice asked. Elladan broke through the trees, carrying an armload of firewood. He smirked, "Nice of you to join us, my lord. We thought you might've been eaten by a spider."  
  
He received no response from either of the grim elves in front of him. Slightly worried, he questioned, "Who died? What's wrong?"  
  
Legolas looked at him, not able to really explain. He realized that the boy he had brought to camp was very ill but he didn't understand Elrohir's shock or silence. The entire situation was getting too weird for him.  
  
Elrohir looked up at his twin, still utterly shocked. One word escaped his lips.  
  
"Estel."  
  
TBC  
  
~*~  
  
To my lovely reviewers:  
  
LostAngel- ^_^ I hope your question has been answered! I'd give you Legolas, -_-, but I don't own him.....Sorry! ^___^ Thank you so much for the kind review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!  
  
KawaiiBlueBear- Get better soon! I hate it when fevers screw with my head. *shudders* I haven't had a bad fever in a while so *gives hug and chicken soup* get better! ^_^ Thank you so much for the review and please write another chapter of your story soon!  
  
Jedi-Faramir- *looks embarrassed* my writing isn't that great. We will see what happens to wee Estel.....ehehehehehe....I have evil plans for him. Thank you so much for reviewing! Hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Emmithar- BUT I LOVE YOUR WRITING! *sniffles* don't be disappointed, I think its good! *grins* SUPERB, EXCELLENT, AWESOME! *goes and looks up other words in a thesaurus* Thank you so much for the review. I hoped it made more since now that you know how old Estel is. I wasn't trying to make out Legolas to be mean, just unfriendly towards humans. I'd never leave Estel, in the woods, uncared for. Unless, of course, I had other plans for him! ^_^ Hope you liked the chapter! *holds writing notebook* *grins* Thank you for the autograph and don't get discouraged! Keep writing!  
  
gemstone- Oh, believe me, Elrohir and Elladan are going to be bugging poor Estel to no end if...........he makes it.......wahahahahahaha......^_~ Always nice to have a big brother or two to smack you up for stepping in a trap.  
  
Nili- *quickly steals one man back* here you go! You can have him too, lol. Believe me, when I put oliphaunt, I could definitely picture Estel doing that. As for Elrond's face, something like "eyes the size of dinner plates" and then severe lecture about using large, grey creatures to transport things. Don't hurt Legolas or Elladan! *hugs both of them* lol, Elladan was just being a typical big brother and Legolas was being.....well....uh....stupid. A mean wood elf. Well, shouldn't we all be happy that Elrohir knows how to pick locks once he comes out of shock! ^_^ Much thanks for the long review! ^_^ Love creative fun reviews!  
  
Sue- ^_^ Here's the next chapter! I'm glad you liked it! I work hard to get them out fast but as exams draw ever closer I'm getting more and more brain dead. ^_^ Hope you liked this chapter just as much! Thanks for the review!  
  
Freakizimi- You're life is complete because you get to read my story? LoL! Wow! I feel very, very loved! I hope you like this chapter and I promise I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. This inspiration faerie is hitting me over the head very hard. Thank you so much for the review!  
  
Aralondwen- It's okay! ^_^ You reviewed the last chapter! I'm really glad you like my fic, I'm trying really hard to get it to flow nicely..........*blushes furiously* I don't think that Tolkien would be that proud. He has a very different way of writing, very descriptive and beautiful. I'll never be able to compare.......Thanks so much for the review and for the compliments! Hope you liked the chapter!  
  
Asen- Favorite stories? *nearly faints* really? Really, really? *big eyes* THANK YOU SO MUCH! AH! Lol, I'm so glad you like it! I'm really trying hard! By the way, I am always up for ideas! I love suggestions, because usually suggestions help me write! ^_^ So, thanks for the review, the possible suggestions and the compliments! ^___^  
  
Carrie- *hugs notebook* Thank you for the autograph! I've got yours and Emmithar's and now all I need are Halo son's and Cassia's! ^__^ Thank you so much for the review! I know how you feel, today at lunch my friends and I were calculating down to the seconds before the movie came out. ^_^ Very excited! Make sure that you post some more of your story soon! You, Emmithar and Halo son are the only ones with good stories going right now! *laments* Cassia isn't starting hers till January! ^___^ So, get posting! Thanks for the review ^_~  
  
sketch- Completely understand the brain fry. I'm out of it from studying and because of the crappy weather that's been going on all week. *yawns* ^_^ Hope you did well on your finals! Keep working hard! Thank you so much for the review!  
  
Arabella Thorne- *eyes widen* *hands notebook* AUTOGRAPH!!! MUST HAVE AUTOGRAPH!!!! ^_^ Yes, Legolas is crabby! He's a stupid wood elf who doesn't like humans.........yet...... ehehe! Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm just having all sorts of great people reviewing!  
  
Review please! 


	4. Chapter Four

Silver Jaws  
  
By tHe InSaNe OnE  
  
AN- *stares* ........25 reviews......on one chapter..........dude...........woaaahhhh.....*crosses eyes* wooooaaahhhhh......  
  
Legolas- : P get over it!  
  
*puppy dog eyes* awww...you mean wittle elfie......*hugs* you need a huggie.....awww....  
  
Okies ^_^, on a more serious note. *hugs each and every reviewer* THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH!!! OMG!!! NEVER SEEN SO MANY REVIEWS IN MY LIFE! x_x! WOW!  
  
Okies, to answer some questions:  
  
Why are Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas such good friends? Well, they are all pretty old, two thousand something, right? (serious mental shut down folks, bear with me). The quarrel between Lord Elrond and King Thranduil hasn't been going on for that long. I'd say maybe a hundred years or more. Anyway, if you're really good friends with someone you wouldn't let your father get between you and them now would you? ^_^ The twins don't seem like people who would just drop a friend.  
  
*pats Legolas on the head* I'm not trying to make him out to be a meanie, really. It's just he was raised to be not so very fond of humans. His father doesn't like them, he doesn't like them. The apple doesn't fall very far from the tree....ehehehehehe.......  
  
*tries to think but fails* I do believe that's it. My first two exams were today, and I've got a cold *cries* T_T.......  
  
So, once again, *kisses feet* THANK YOU!!!! The chapter isn't that long...*grovels* sorry. The shorter the chapter, the faster I can get it posted. I will try to make them longer as soon as I find my brain. It seems to have run off...........  
  
~*~  
  
Elladan could only stare at what he saw at first. Legolas was sitting next to Elrohir, who in turn was kneeling next to a human. A very still, and familiar human. Estel? What would Estel be doing out in the middle of Mirkwood! Certainly Ada would not let him travel all the way on his own. But the human was definitely Estel, and he was obviously not well.  
  
Moving with Elven speed, the elder twin quickly crouched next to his youngest brother. Estel's eyes were closed, his face a deathly shade of white. His breathing was no more than labored gasps, and each breath he took only seemed to become perilously shallower. Elladan bit his lip, trying not to react as Elrohir did. This was no time to be shocked, though the entire situation was most definately startling.  
  
"Hold him, Elrohir. This will hurt him," Elladan commanded, moving over to the boy's leg. The trap had to come off and the process was going to be less than pleasant.  
  
"Elladan, I-" Legolas began, only to be cut off.  
  
"Get some clean bandages from our bags and be prepared to stop the bleeding," Elladan interrupted, as he drew a dagger from his boot. Legolas' nodded, moving to get the required things.  
  
Elladan ignored him and his brother as he carefully picked the lock on the trap. So many questions pounded in his head, it was near impossible to concentrate. What was Estel doing here? How had he gotten in this situation? Why had Ada let Estel come by himself? So many questions and so few answers.  
  
The lock made a small clicking noise, and the silver jaws noticeably relaxed their grip. Now came the part he was dreading. Removing the trap from the young one's leg. It was going to cause him so much pain, and the possibility that he would not make it, well, there just so many things that could go wrong.  
  
"Elrohir, try to calm him the best you can," Elladan said, noting how Legolas had come back with herbs and bandages. "Legolas, as soon as I pull it off, apply the bandages. We need to stop the bleeding as fast as possible."  
  
Setting both hands on either side of the trap, he took a deep breath and then, pulled. Many things happened all at once, too fast for any of them to comprehend. Estel immediately jolted awake, crying out in pain and Elrohir held him tight, trying his best to soothe him. Silver tears were making their way down the elf's face as he tried to comfort his youngest sibling. Legolas was pressing the bandages on the human's leg, attempting to stop the bleeding. And Elladan just sat there, holding the bloodied trap in his hands. The shock that had affected Elrohir was affecting him now him now.  
  
Just barely visible on the trap, mostly covered in blood, was the slightest yellow tinge. Poison.............  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Something was causing bright spots to flash across my eyes. I couldn't place what it was or why it was there but it was becoming increasingly annoying. Someone was talking, but they were far away. The distant loll of voices made me sleepy, making me want to fade back into the world of darkness that I had emerged from. But I couldn't go back, instead, I was getting closer to the voices and the words were slowly beginning to make since.  
  
"But.......why.........Ada..........Estel?"  
  
I acknowledge the fact that someone was speaking about me or perhaps, to me. I couldn't respond because the colorful dots were distracting me. Instead my mind wandered around, trying to remind me of what I was supposed to be doing. Oh yeah, delivering a message for Ada.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Flashback (Dream)  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"But, Ada," I pleaded, giving him my best puppy look. "I will be careful and it will only be one way! I'll stay with Onooro and Toron until they want to come back! Please, Ada, please!"  
  
Ada sighed exhasperatedly, rubbing his temples. He had been trying very hard to read a book, but he had given up. For now.  
  
"Estel," he said, his eyes serious. "How many times must I tell you-"  
  
"I know! I know! I am too young! But Ada," I whined, "how will I ever grow if I don't learn? It is only a two week journey to Mirkwood! With supplies, a horse and a map, I could make it there in a shorter amount of time! Just let me try! I promise to be careful!"  
  
"Mirkwood is a very dangerous place, nin ion. Too dangerous for a young human. I will send Yaavie on this journey. You can go next time with the twins or Glorifindel, I promise." The Lord of Rivendell's word was law but I tried again, pushing my luck.  
  
"But you said that last time! You promised last time that you would let me go but you didn't! You can show me a safe path to take through Mirkwood. I will be fine!" I stressed the last sentence, hoping that it would change his decision.  
  
Another sigh escaped his lips, and he studied me carefully, "Noauvan."  
  
I grinned happily, quickly leaving before he decided to change his mind.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
End Flashback (End Dream)  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"Hush, titta mine," someone whispered in my ear. "It's alright, nin titta onooro."  
  
I could recognize the voice, or almost recognize it. Someone was cradling me close, trying to comfort me. Trying was a key word there, for as much as the voice whispered words I couldn't understand, the pain lacing my body did not go away.  
  
"Elladan, he is not getting better. We need to get him to a healer or someone who can help him," another voice said from nearby.  
  
"I know, I know, Elrohir," said the one cradling me. "Legolas, will your father allow him-"  
  
"If I ask it of him, he will allow it. Don't worry."  
  
I struggled with my leaden eyelids, trying to see if this was all a hallucination. Were they really my brothers? Was I really safe? I managed to open my eyes to a slit, and gaze around unfocusedly.  
  
I wasn't in the place where I had fallen asleep. Everything was dark, and a small fire was burning brightly nearby. A shadowy form was sitting across the fire, and another one was sitting in front of me while a third supported me.  
  
"Estel?"  
  
I groaned softly, trying to focus on the one speaking. I finally managed to fix my eyes on the figure above me, bringing a dark haired elf into view.  
  
"Ono?" I questioned hoarsely. My throat was dry and scratchy, and my mouth felt like someone had stuffed it with paper.  
  
"Yes, it's me, Estel," Elladan soothed, gently pushing my hair away from my face. He looked worried, and I couldn't understand why. I was so tired.  
  
"Where's Ada?" I asked.  
  
I coughed slightly, trying to keep my focus on Elladan's gentle face. Ada had promised me as a child that he would always be there when I was ill or needed help. It was something that I had never forgotten, and sometimes I felt childish about it. At the moment, however, nothing seemed childish, and I only wished that my Ada was there to make me feel well.  
  
"He's," Elladan paused, trying to figure out what to say. Why wouldn't he just tell me? Certainly Ada was nearby.  
  
"He'll be here soon," another voice answered as a different face came into my vision.  
  
"Toro," I groaned, as another pain stabbed me. Elrohir gently grasped my hand, in both of his. He seemed very worried as well.  
  
"Aye, Estel. A Elbereth! Elladan and I leave for only a short time, and you manage to get yourself into trouble! What would you do if we were not always there to save you?" It was a gentle tease, meant to make me smile or perhaps laugh. I could do neither, so I just kept my eyes on him and Elladan, hoping that this wasn't a dream.  
  
There was a long silence only broken by a different voice. It was someone that I couldn't identify as my hazy brain tried to register things.  
  
"Here, have him drink this." The person handed a water skin to Elrohir. "He's going to dehydrate if we don't get liquids into him."  
  
"Yes, of course." Elrohir carefully put the skin to my lips. "Just a small sip, Estel. Please, it will make you feel better."  
  
The thought of water was pleasant, but my stomach warned me that if anything was put in it, there would be hell to pay. I turned my head away, feeling immediately dizzy. The smallest actions seemed to cost me so much strength. What had I done this time? I simply couldn't remember  
  
"Estel, you need to drink. Please, Ada will be happy to hear it," Elrohir begged, turning my head back towards him. The water was again offered, and this time I drank a bit. Just a little, enough to keep Elrohir happy and keep my stomach from revolting.  
  
The water was cool, and it wet my overly dry mouth and throat. My mind decided to let go of its grasp on consciousness, and I fell into a half awake mode.  
  
"He still burns," Elladan murmured, resting a hand on my forehead. "I wish there was something more we could do."  
  
"Do not loose hope, nin mellon," the third voice replied. "As soon as morning comes, I will take him to my father's halls."  
  
"I knew we should've brought horses," Elrohir growled, sounding incredibly upset. "If we had all brought horses, then we could all ride, and we would not be here, waiting for morning to come."  
  
"What type of logic is that?" Elladan snapped, his worry getting the better of him. "We would still be here if we all had twenty horses. Estel will live till morning, even if I must bind him to me. Legolas will take him as fast as he possibly can. We are doing all we can."  
  
A voice choked with tears responded in a way that could melt someone's heart, "But, Elladan, he's so sick. He isn't like us, he isn't as strong. He won't be able to outlast this poison forever! It might- it might- we might not reach a healer in time."  
  
"Don't say such things, of course-"  
  
I turned my head into Elladan's tunic, breathing in his scent. He always smelled of trees and fresh water, two smells that I enjoyed. I yawned sleepily, feeling young once again. How many times had he held me when I was young? How many times had he and Toro comforted me? I couldn't remember. With a stifled yawn, I drifted back to sleep, feeling an immense amount of relief and comfort knowing that both my brothers were there.  
  
TBC  
  
~*~  
  
Onooro- brother  
  
Toron- brother (another way to say it)  
  
Nin ion- my son  
  
Noauvan- I will think (about) it.  
  
Titta mine- little one  
  
Nin titta onooro- my little brother  
  
Ono- big brother (affectionate)  
  
Toro- big brother (again) (affectionate)  
  
I learned lots of pretty words from a wonderful elvish dictionary. ^_^ Ehehe  
  
To my reviewers:  
  
leggy-stinks- : P he doesn't stink, he's just not the brightest bulb in the box sometimes. ^_^ Perhaps Estel will get better, or perhaps, he'll die. ^_^ Whatever I choose to happen. ^_~ I'm a softy, never killed someone in my life. Actually, I have but my people never stay dead. ^_^ Thanks very much for the review. Reviews mean lots and lots for this nutty author.  
  
Aralondwen- AW!!! *hands an Estel plushie* You poor baby! Broke your nose! That totally sucks. *hands a bag of ice too* Aw!! ^_^ Thanks for the hug! Always a good inspiration to write more story! A drug huh? Perhaps, I suppose it ranks right up there with crack and LSD.........or something like that. lol. *large puppy dog eyes* You would really put me on your favorites list? This story?! *nearly swoons* *stops self* Thank you so much! A GREAT REVIEWER! Love you, thank you for the review! *hands Elladan and Elrohir plushies as well* Take care of that nose!!  
  
Sue- Thanks for the luck on the exams.........I think I did okay on today's and tomorrows are a breeze. Theology and Ancient Civilizations. Should be easy enough. I hope I answered your question about Dan and Ro. ^_^ If not I can always explain more. I understand that you're not complaining. Complaining goes somewhat along the lines of, "You are so cruel, stop writing this! There is no plot! If you are going to just mindlessly kill people then go get a life. What a hopeless try on a parody." *clears throat* yeah. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOU THE REVIEW! Hope you liked the rather short chapter.  
  
LostAngel- Yes, poor lost and confused Legolas. ^_^ He's okay now, a bit less confused though I'm sure we will see that he doesn't quite understand WHY Lord Elrond adopted Estel. Only to be revealed in good time, eh? Yes, I love evil cliffhangers. It's so much fun....ehehehe. Thank you so much for the review! Reviews keep me going!  
  
Supernovacide- Really? You really like it? I think the plot isn't that great but hopefully it will progress. Only a few more chapters to go! Thank you so much for the review and the compliments. Both are highly loved by this nut of an authoress!  
  
KawaiiBlueBear- ^_^ : P Thanks for getting me sick, btw. ^_~ lol. Don't worry, I love Dan and Ro! They would look awful bald so I think I'll keep them with a full head of hair. That doesn't mean that they won't have a lot of worrying between then and now. Thank you very much for the review, get better and post more of your story!  
  
Emmithar- *stares wide eyed at the review* WOW! Woah....that's huge......^_^ I LOVE LONG REVIEWS!!! So, your next chapter will be out when break rolls in? Good, I want a good story to read! I'm glad telling you Estel's age helped out a bit. He does act a bit young but ^_^ as you assumed, he's in quite a bit of pain. As I stated before, Legolas was simply raised to dislike humans so he naturally is not fond of them, but other than that, no, Legolas has no terrible dealings in the past (though that would be fun. kinda like Cassia's story). AW! KITTIES!!! I wuv kitties too. They're my favorite animals. Kitties of all shapes and sizes! Big, small, I wuv them all! Take good care of Ro, and Dan, kies? Yes, he actually did think that Legolas would do something like that. Isn't that awful? Shows how much Legolas likes humans. : P *pffftttt* That is so not cool! Lucky duck! Your own private showing of TTT! Urf! Well, ehehehe, enjoy it! I won't be able to see the movie for a bit of time.....January 7th actually. Sure, sure, very gentle with Legolas! lol! *gives a Legolas plushie* Thanks for being such a great reviewer and author! ^_^ Can't wait for your next update!  
  
Asfaloth- Hope you liked the twin reaction. I'm sorry I didn't put too much in. I'm not sure how to personify them and I'm totally drain bead. Much thanks for the compliments and even more thanks for the reviews! Hope you liked the chapter! ^_^  
  
GoldenRose- I know, I'm the devil aren't I? Short chapters are easier to write and it means I get the chapters out faster. Sorry this one wasn't out very fast. Exams are killing my poor innocent mind (or whatever is left of it). I will try to get out another chapter quickly (it's being planned as I type). Thank you for the review, *grovels* sorry for the short chapter.  
  
ShadowWarrior- Of course! ^_^ The twins wouldn't let their little brother die. They wuv him lots! ^_^ *stares for a moment* HEY I KNOW YOU!!!! OMG!!! *hands writing notebook and pen* Can I have your autograph? You write "Though Time Shall Pass"!!!! I LOVE YOUR STORIES!!! AHHHHHH!!! Thank you so much for reading! I feel very special that another one of my favorite authors is reading my fic!! ^_^ Of course Estel wont die. I'm a softie. I could never kill him..........  
  
Nili- *pokes Legolas back* : P Yes, another human in your forest. Be careful elfie boy, or I'll have to torture you too!!! *blushes* The story isn't that good........Thank you for the compliments though, it makes me feel good. Don't worry, Legolas will be a good boy and take care of your baby. In fact, he's going to take him to his home next chapter! ^_^ Sneak preview there. Yes, poor Elrond, stuck at home fretting, hoping that Glorifindel arrives back so he can rush over and save his son. As for Thranduil, I never thought he was a mean guy, just misunderstood. Highly over protective of Legolas. The best description I have ever seen of him is in Jocelyn's "A Little Nudge Out the Door". Very good story. Anyway, yes, Legolas isn't the brightest tool in the box sometimes....lol..... TTT Comes out TOMORROW!!!! AHHHHHH!!! GOTTA GO PREPARE!! ^_^ Thank you very much for the review. Your reviews are always fun and they brighten my day!  
  
Larus- You wuv the twins too? Coolness. Yeah, they are fun, though I don't portray them very well. ^_^ I leave that to the other great fanfiction writers whom I admire.......lol ^_^. Thank you for the compliments and the review! ^_^ I love reviews! Hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much!  
  
valin- ^_^ Yes, all sorts of fun stories but so very few authors that write them! ^___^ So, you review fics I review.......*sits down and ponders* I review lots of fics....I'm not a picky soul.......lol. ^_^ I'm very glad you liked my story, I'm trying my best. Hope I didn't make you wait too long! Thank you very much for the review!!! ^_^  
  
staran- Really? Did it hurt to fall off? I never really have before, at least not reading. I simply start crying or react in some emotional way. My family never quite understands it. In fact, they don't ever understand what I'm doing in here. ^_^ Much praise and thanks for the review!  
  
gemstone- Oh, believe me, Legolas is going to have oodles and oodles of fun with this wittle human.........wahahahahahahaha.....So much fun torturing the both of them! I'm glad you liked Ro's reaction. I was attempting but I'm not sure I did that great of a job! ANYWAY! Thanks for the review! Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing!  
  
Freakizimi- *chugs a bottle of Tylenol* The faerie is a very violent creature. Especially when I'm in the middle of an exam and trying to concentrate on writing an essay..... ehehehehe. ^_^ So on, *grovels* Very sorry for how long this took. Exams are killer and I haven't had much time........Thank you for reviewing and enjoying! I'll try to post faster!  
  
Ihni- Nope, never get lots of reviewers. Never, never, never, never. This is like heaven for me. *crosses eyes* I've never seen so many reviews in my life. Thank you for the compliments, I'm trying my best to get this story done right. Glad you enjoy it and hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you for the review!  
  
Lina Skye- *looks at Legolas* Well, he's good for a lot of things. I just can't think of them off hand! Don't worry, Estel will be fine.....maybe......I'll consider it! Hope you enjoyed beating up the bad men......they aren't evil, they just have issues. I'm sure after you are through with them, everything will be fine! ^_^ Thank you so much for reviewing! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
  
Elanor- Really? You wiked it that much? Wow.....I feel really loved! Thank you!!! I'm glad everyone is really enjoying this...... I'll try hard to update soon! Thank you very, very, very, very, very much for the review!  
  
Asen- Yes, Cassia and Siobhan are evil, aren't they? (actually I think I spelled it wrong last time) Love their fics though ^_^ and I can't wait for their next one (suspense is really killing me there) I try not to be too evil! Writers just enjoy cliffhangers, it's something weird......completely and totally unexplainable...... Thank you so much for reviewing! Hope you liked the chapter!  
  
Conn JS- I'm really not sure if that word play is mine......I think I got it from somewhere but I can't remember.....^_^ Anyway, it's a pretty cool little phrase. I'm glad you liked the story so far and I hope that you still like it. Trying hard to get things going right! Wahahaha, thank you so much for the review!  
  
Lily Frost- I know, I'm in desperate need of a thesaurus. I use an online one but it isn't anything close to useful. Of course, I shall continue even with my small vocabulary!! ^_^ Thank you for the review!  
  
Jedi-Faramir- Last but certainly not least! ^_^ You like dramatic pauses? Wow, that's neat. Personally, they drive me absolutely out of my mind. The twins aren't the most popular two, but I love them so they will get plenty of attention from me. ^_^ Thanks for the review!  
  
Another chapter will be up as soon as I can manage! 


	5. Chapter Five

Silver Jaws  
  
By tHe InSaNe OnE  
  
AN- *sits and writes name over and over again* G-l-o-r-f-i-n-d-e- l.......Why didn't anyone tell me I had spelt it wrong until now......*blushes* oopsy.......^_^ stupid mistake. -_- Sorry, folks, I tend to add in extra letters but I would like to think Nili for telling me. ^_^ I would've been spelling his name wrong for the rest of my life if she hadn't.  
  
^_^ Anyway, all questions have been answered in the chapter or down in the response to my reviewers. *bows* Thank you so, so much for all the wonderful reviews. It makes me so happy to see so many of them.....its more than I've ever seen in my life but that is beside the point! ^_^ Thank you, and I hope you like the chapter!  
  
Happy Holidays!  
  
~*~  
  
Glorfindel was in a relatively good mood as he walked onto the grounds of Rivendell. Actually, he hobbled through the arching gates, but that really didn't make a difference. He probably would've been in a perfectly good mood if he wasn't weary from a long journey, dirty and well, a bit beaten up.  
  
None of it was his fault anyway! The damn horse wasn't even his! He should've realized when it was the only one in the stable that perhaps there was something wrong with it! The horse had been the foulest tempered beast that he had ever met. Not only had it purposely taken the worst paths in the forests, but by the end of it all, it bucked him off and stampeded away. And then, the orcs came.........  
  
It had been a little adventure of its own, and Glorfindel was glad to be back. His ankle was probably badly sprained but that was alright. He hadn't been cut up to badly by the orcs, and he obviously wasn't poisoned. A bath, some rest and a good meal would fix everything up quite nicely.  
  
"My lord! Thank goodness you are back! Lord Elrond wishes to see you!" a servant called, rushing up to him. "He is in his room and bids you to come up immediately."  
  
So much for bathing, Glorfindel thought sourly, making his way to the elf lord's room. He knocked softly on the door before opening it.  
  
Elrond didn't turn to him as he walked in, nor did he greet him in any way. His gaze was focused out the window, and his back was towards the blonde elf. Two bags were sitting on his bed, packed with various supplies.  
  
"Elrond, you-"  
  
Elrond jumped, startled. He turned to Glorfindel, blinking at him. His eyes brightened slightly when he saw the other elf, replacing some of the worry. "I am glad you are back, my friend. I hope your journey went well."  
  
Before the other elf could tell him otherwise, he had picked up his bags and started speaking again. "Unfortunately, I cannot stay. I hope that Arwen is well, and that you remembered to give her my letter." He took a breath and continued. "I am departing from Rivendell today, and I need someone to be here to run things for me. I know I can trust you to do so. I may not be back until late spring or when the snows melt. Well, I do believe that is it! Take care until I am back!"  
  
He then disappeared out the door, leaving a shocked elf standing there. Stumbling over to a chair, Glorfindel sunk down. What had just happened? Elrond hadn't just put him in charge of Rivendell, had he? Why had the Elven lord been so high strung? None of it made any sense.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
~*~  
  
All my senses were on hyper alert. Before, everything had been blurry and confused but now everything was in focus and I understood most of what was going on.  
  
Clop. Clop. Clop.  
  
I was on a horse, riding through a forest. My leg was on fire, my head was pounding, my mouth was dry and my body burned but froze at the same time. But everything was so incredibly clear. I could hear the breathing of the person sitting behind me. I could count the leaves on the trees above me. I could smell the different plants that were in bloom. Yet, through all of this, I lacked the strength to move.  
  
The person behind me was not Ono or Toro. No, he had a different smell. The smell of tall pines, and oak trees in the spring hung about him. He was the same person who had rescued me, right? But what had he said his name was? I searched my mind, but everything had been so confused then, I simply couldn't straighten out fact from fiction.  
  
Something was breathing noisily in a pained way. The horse? It was being driven hard, very hard. No, it wasn't the horse, it was me. It was so hard to breath. Why hadn't I noticed before? I tried to take a deep breath but only managed to cough and make my breathing worse.  
  
When I was young, an elven child around my age had been attacked by orcs. I was too little to understand what an orc was or why it had hurt him so bad. Ada had spent hours trying to fix him, trying to cure the poison but he was unable to and the boy had died. But what I remembered most was how his breathing had been so labored. His dying breaths had seized up, his chest had been tight. Just like mine was now!  
  
Was I dying?  
  
I tried to clear my head of such thoughts, trying to focus on the forest around me. A soft breeze drifted through the branches of the tall trees, rustling the leaves. It almost sounded like they were whispering, talking about the young dying human in their midst. No, I wasn't dying! I couldn't be.........  
  
Something rustled beside the horse, but the one behind me didn't seem to notice. I managed to move my head just enough to look up into his face. He was concentrating on riding but his eyes were vacant as though he were lost in thought. His face was familiar; he had saved me but what was his name?  
  
The thing moving beside the horse called my attention back. I watched it, my vision more acute than it usually was. A large hairy beast was following the horse stealthily, waiting for the right moment to pounce. It was large, bigger than a wolf. A warg? It was most certainly big enough! I had to warn the person behind me. He had to realize that there was a warg. Wargs meant orcs and both of them meant trouble.  
  
I tried to speak but my voice failed me. I had to do something! It was only a matter of time before the creature would attack. Using the little bit of strength I had, I reached down into my boot, searching for a small dagger that I kept there. I had to be able to protect this person who was helping me. If worst came to worst, then I would fight the warg myself.  
  
At that moment, the beast decided to lung. Then many things happened all at once and my mind was unable to comprehend any of it. The next thing I realized was pain. Terrible pain was shooting through my whole body. The warg was on top of me, but it was not trying to get me. It had impaled itself on my dagger.  
  
What had become of the person who had been helping me? From my pinned position, I couldn't see him or anything for that matter. My senses were dimming again, and from what seemed like a great distance, I could hear blades colliding. Suddenly, everything was silent again. Had my hearing finally failed? No, it hadn't. An elvish curse met my ears, and the great weight on my chest was gone. Even with it gone, I could barely breathe.  
  
"Oh dear Elbereth," the person whispered, leaning over me. "Estel?" The person kind of looked like Glorfindel with his blonde hair and blue eyes. "Please, Estel, can you hear me?"  
  
Yes, sir, I can hear you. Do you want me to respond? Sorry, can't, too busy breathing.  
  
Another elvish curse was hissed, and soon someone was sitting me up. The person was saying something to me but nothing was making sense anymore. Had I been given strength just so I could save this elf? It seemed that way. Was this what it was like to die? My lungs were refusing to cooperate properly. So, all death was, was slow and painful suffocation.  
  
"Only a little bit farther, Estel. Just hang on, we're almost there," the elf begged.  
  
Almost where? Were we moving again? We weren't on a horse anymore, or could I simply not hear it? A dark hand was reaching towards me, offering me a way out of the confusion. A faded part of my mind warned me against taking this hand but it was too far away to take notice of. So, I welcomed the dark hand and my last thought wasn't even worth noting.  
  
~*~  
  
Thranduil kept no dignity about him at all as he ran down the hallway to his son's room. What had happened? He wasn't concerned. No, of course he wasn't concerned. He was on the brink of insanity with worry. That wasn't concerned, no, concerned was something else. It was a feeling he had gotten when Legolas had been young and calm. Before his son had met Lord Elrond's twins and the two had poisoned the boy's mind.  
  
So, maybe he was overreacting. It was completely and totally possible, after all, there could be a hundred reasons for Legolas to call the best healer in the castle to his room. Hundreds upon hundreds. Okay, perhaps not. There was only one reason that he could think of at the moment. His son was injured, more likely than not. Badly injured even, if Nadeniel had to be called in.  
  
He reached his son's room and immediately pushed inside. The bed was occupied by someone and Nadeniel was working on that person. That person was not his son. In fact, his son was sitting in a chair by the fire, looking pale and weary, but uninjured. At least, mostly uninjured. He strode over quickly and knelt beside the boy, feeling immense relief. Legolas took no notice of him, his eyes slightly glazed. He was asleep.  
  
"Legolas," the king called gently, resting his hand on top of the young elf's. Legolas stirred groggily and turned to his father. He had a small cut across his face, and dried blood was on his clothing. Certainly it wasn't his.....was it?  
  
"Ada," Legolas murmured, still half asleep. Then he seemed to remember something and snapped fully awake. "Estel!"  
  
Thranduil was surprised by his son's outburst, but quickly went to soothe him. He probably had a bad dream. "Shhh, it's alright, nin ion. You gave me quite a scare, calling Nadeniel up and not coming to tell me why. I feared that you were injured." He gently touched the cut on his son's face. "But apparently, you are alright."  
  
"Ada," Legolas repeated, tears forming in his eyes. Yes, he was fine but what about Estel? Nadeniel had already told him that the situation was not looking good for the young human. "Estel, he is sick."  
  
Why was he saying hope over and over again? Thranduil shook his head, finding the situation curious. "Who is sick?"  
  
"Estel is sick, Ada," Legolas replied, attempting back the tears. Why did he feel such attachment to this human? He barely knew him and yet, he felt like he was loosing a dear friend.  
  
Before Thranduil could question the elf again, Nadeniel walked over, looking terribly grim.  
  
"Well, my lord, I've done my best," the healer said gently, trying to find a way to make the situation lighter. "But that is not to say much. The young one was too far gone for me to do really anything at all." His heart saddened when the younger elf's face crumpled with grief. "He's edain, my lord. The poison is too much for him. I don't think he will make it through the night."  
  
Edain? What was a human doing in his house? Thranduil felt a bit of anger. Humans had only ever shown his people hatred, why had his son helped a human? He had no reason to help one, and he shouldn't have brought one back either. What had he been thinking?  
  
"Legolas, a human?" Thranduil questioned, not needing to say anymore.  
  
Legolas was biting his lip, staring into the fire, his eyes distant. He turned to his father slowly, in time for the king to see several tears spill down his cheeks. "Yes, Ada, a human. A human who spent the last of his strength defending me against a warg. A human who isn't quite like the others."  
  
"Legolas how do you know? How do you know that he is different from them?" Thranduil could not understand. He didn't want something to happen to Legolas. He didn't want something to happen to his only son. He couldn't bear the thought of loosing his only beloved child. He couldn't bear the thought of his son getting hurt like he had.  
  
"Because, Ada," Legolas whimpered, feeling another stab of guilt. How would Elladan and Elrohir react if Estel was dead by the time they got back? How would Lord Elrond react? "Estel is Lord Elrond's son."  
  
TBC  
  
~*~  
  
nin ion- my son  
  
edain- human  
  
To my wonderfully spectacular reviewers:  
  
leggy-stinks- Aw, poor leggy poo..... ^_^ well, yes, he is helping Estel and in all the fics I have ever written or that I am planning to write, leggy helps Estel. ^_^ Ehehehehe, as for killing Estel........well it all remains to be seen doesn't it? Wahahahaha, I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you liked this chapter as well! Thank you for your time and the review!  
  
Sue- Yes, I guess we do have a hard time understanding immortality. ^_^ lol. Anyway, I'm glad my explanation helped, I was afraid that I had lost too many brain cells to be of much help in such a situation. But, apparently, I made a bit of sense. ^_^ Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as you enjoyed the last one! Thank you very much for your review!  
  
shirebound- *hands writing notebook and pen* How is it, that all my favorite authors end up reading my fic? Can I have your autograph? I'm so honored that you find my fic worthy because I love all your writing. Creative? I'm not sure it's that creative. My English teacher would tell me that I am too vague ^_^ but at least I know some people like my writing! *bows* Thank you so much for the review. They mean a lot to me.  
  
( )- Well, what do you think of what happened next? Boring, fun, good? LoL. Thank you for the review! Love reviews! Your name is very, very original.  
  
estelcontar- So, you like the first person narrative? I like using it actually, and if I hadn't made Estel so sick, I'd probably use it the entire time. I'm glad you enjoy that part! ^_^ I like writing from it simply because if you make random comments, you know it's the person's thoughts. You really don't need to say who thought it. Anyway, I'll stop chattering! Thank you so much for the review! I hoped you enjoyed the chapter!  
  
Abigail da Jedi- Okies, you are allowed to be a Jedi as long as Obi-wan is my cute little padawan dude ^_^. LoL. jk. Estel is your favorite character? He's one of mine too but I never thought I'd be writing a fic about him. Not until I went and spent a week out in the woods with a friend of mine. Then the entire fic came together. So, you're writing a story too? Tell me when you post it and I will be ready to read it! Love Estel angst. Type, must you, young padawan, if want to get better, you do. ^_^ My head is filled with fluff that is why I can relate to Estel. Wahaha, poor fluff head Estel. Anyway, ^_^ Thank you very much for the review! Hope you liked the chapter!  
  
Emmithar- Amy's quote from TTT, "No parent should ever have to bury their child." I almost cried at that part. Almost. Actually, I was chattering in my little brother's ear. The poor baby, he had to sit through the entire thing with chatty me. I think his favorite part was with the wargs because I was watching it in utter fascination and happened to be deathly silent. He also said that they looked like our dog........dont know how he got that, but, *shrugs* he's always been a bit on the odd side. I loved your chapter and I want you to keep updating! No one is updating anymore, you are right about that. I think it is Cas and Sio's fault. They stop updating, everyone stops updating. Ah! Did you see TTT the 21st? That is when I saw it. As for Legolas, no, he wouldn't let someone suffer, but as you can see, I have finally come up with a reason for his reluctance to help Estel. I might go further into it but who knows? LoL! Thank you so much for the review. I'll shut up now.  
  
Rose D'or- Je suis heureux vous ai apprécié ceci ! ^_^ Je ne parle absolument aucun français mais je peux utiliser un traducteur ! Merci de votre revue et de votre temps!  
  
Infinitys-End- It takes practice. I was taught to write in first person and then in third person. When you have a teacher threatening you within an inch of your life, you learn quickly, lol. ^_^ Sometimes it works to ask for updates. When I know my reviewers want another update soon, I work harder. ^_^ Makes me happy! Don't worry! Never give up on learning how to write better! Specially in first person! With a bit of practice, I'm sure you'll be able to learn it! Thank you very much for your review!  
  
Nili- Wow *awed* long review! Were you able to see TTT? I saw it and talked to my brother the whole time. I don't think he understood half of it but, what fun would it be if he did? Chasing my brain? Whoever said I had one to chase? That is a rather interesting thought.....*considers*.......nah, it was never there in the first place. ^_^ It's okay if you're a bit odd. I understand that. Look at me. Oh believe me, things can get worse for Estel.........Things did get worse. He got jumped on by a warg and now is on the brink of death and about to be thrown out by Thranduil. *pokes Legolas again* Awww.....poor baby....... I didn't mean to hurt you.....*hugs Elrohir* Oh, thanks for the idea for the warg.....ehehehehehe....No, your not getting sick, your being normal....almost.....lol. As for me, I am thankfully not coming down with what I had over the summer so I'm a happy camper.....^_^ Actually, I'm almost all better. I think TTT did it for me. *slaps self* Glorfindel....I KNEW THAT! I swear I did! Okay maybe not.........Yes I am taking your advice. He is coming, and perhaps he will save Estel. Or perhaps, Estel will just die right when his father arrives. It's all good......^_~ Thank you for the great ideas. I didn't know the Toro and Ono thing either......elvish dictionaries are a charm. Thank you very much for the long review! I loved it! Your reviews always make me laugh and brighten my day!  
  
staran- You sure? I fell out of my chair once 'cept when I did it I smacked my nose on my desk and started bleeding. ^_^ So, I just wanted to make sure that normal people don't manage to injured themselves.....lol. ^_^ So you are liking the story? Good. ^_^ I hope your still liking it just as much! Thank you for the review!  
  
Freakizimi- Yes, cold and exams. By the end of the exams, I couldn't speak. During my Italian exam, my professor almost sent me out to get a drink because she thought I was coughing too hard. She finally settled on letting me eat a piece of candy. My school is strict when it comes to food in classrooms. As for tissues, yes, it always happens. One of my teachers just prowled up and down the rows with a tissue box, going to anyone who needed a tissue. Actually, it was pretty funny to watch him. Get better soon! I don't want any of my reviewers coming down with pneumonia! Hope you did well on your exams and thank you for the review!  
  
Arbella Thorne- Yes, poor Estel. Finally gets to Thranduil's halls only to be told he's gonna die.....actually, I don't think he was conscious, but Legolas has been told such! ^_^ Thank you for the compliments. I work hard to get the chapters right! Thank you for the review!  
  
Jedi-Faramir- No, I doubt Elrond will ever let Estel go anywhere ever again. In fact, I don't think he will even allow him to come to breakfast without an escort. That is, if Estel lives to tell the tale. ^_^ Wahahahaha, thank you for the review. I'm slightly crazy at the moment. Thinking about TTT.....poor blonde elfie!! *sobs*  
  
gemstone- ^_^ I hope you liked Thranduil's thoughts on this human in his house. Not to happy now was he but what is he going to think now that he knows he's Elrond's son. Ah, so much to find out! Thank you for the review! ^_^ Best Christmas wishes!  
  
Ryoko- Don't hurt me! I wrote more! See! Thank you for the review!  
  
Asen- DON'T CRY! *hands a tissue* I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry! I didn't mean to really! AH!!! Well.....as long as you liked the chapter......but please don't cry! It makes me sad! Yes, Cas and Sio are absolutely crazy. They are killing me right now because of their preview on their sight. I'm going crazy. ^_^ I hope to be half the writer that either of them are someday......^_^ Anywho....thank you for the review and ^_^ much love and hope over the holidays!  
  
Aralondwen- ^_^ You don't need to make up excuses for not signing in. I never sign in. ^_^ ehehehe. I'm glad you liked the plushie and I'm really glad your nose is better! Yes, who needs crack? Good fanfics are ten times better and you don't need to pay to get them. You can read them over and over and over again! Wahahaha, ^_^ a good drug. Actually, my new addiction is archery. I simply can't get enough of it though duck taping my brother to the wall is also as much fun. You got to go to the midnight showing?! *whines* no fair, I didn't get to see it until Saturday! My brother had to put up with me too. LoL. The poor little dear. Craziness is okay, I understand. My entire family is somewhat insane. Where do you think I get my name from? It actually came along during a family gathering at my house. I have eighteen little cousins but only fifteen live down here. When I say little I mean 12 and below. It's enough to drive anyone insane. LoL. And my family thinks I'm antisocial. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll stop blabbering now! Thank you for the review! Best Christmas/Holiday wishes!  
  
Carrie- *pats head* it's okies, I don't mind! ^_^ You have a lot on your mind! With midterms and shopping for the holidays and writing your own great story, you need to relax. I'm really glad that you reviewed this chapter though! It makes me very happy! Believe me, every reviewer counts or I wouldn't write to every reviewer. I'm not used to getting so many reviews and I like to talk to people. It's a family trait. Caring about everyone and being an utter chatter box. LoL. Secret to reviews? I don't have one. I've never seen so many reviews in my life. I don't know how I did it.........maybe it's the category or perhaps, it's because Cas and Sio aren't posting and everyone is going through severe withdrawal. Perhaps it's because you aren't posting as often! *glares at* lol, but I loved your most recent chapter! Can't wait for another one! No, Legolas does not know that Estel is Aragorn. I'm not even sure that Estel knows that he is Aragorn. That's why I have yet to refer to him as Aragorn......so many names for such a small little person.....extended version of FOTR? AHHHH! I wanna see it! I've already seen TTT and I am planning on seeing it again! It was very good, but as I've told everyone else, I was talking my brother to death. He doesn't understand any of it but he did like the part with the wargs. And he liked Gollum. *shrugs* Strange child! Well, I hope you get to see it soon! Thank you for the review and best Christmas wishes!  
  
webster- There is plenty to be critical about. Like my punctuation usage and my grammar usage and my POV and the fact that I am vague......or *looks at story that was written for school* that's what my English teacher said. lol. ^_^ Glad you liked the story! Hope you liked this chapter too! Happy holidays!  
  
Ihni- ^_^ *like a happy little puppy dog* Love reviews, love reviews, love reviews!!!! Thankyouthankyouthankyou! Yes, I know that not everyone understands elvish. I don't really, that's why I put the dictionary there. For the use of all of those who, like me, haven't the slightest clue how to speak Elvish. Glad you liked the chapter! Best wishes on the holidays!  
  
Conn JS- ^_^ You liked the part with Elladan and Elrohir? ^_^ Yay! Very happy! I dunno what it's like to have a big brother or sibling, since I am the oldest in my family but I tried my best. Always wanted an older sibling but......^_^ can't help that. Anyway, I am very, very happy that you liked it! Thank you very much for the review and I hope that you have a great holiday!  
  
^_^ Review please! I will try to get another chapter up sometime after Christmas! 


	6. Chapter Six

Silver Jaws  
  
By tHe InSaNe OnE  
  
AN- Urf. *hits head against the keyboard* URF URF URF URF URF!!!!! I can't believe this. I wanted to post this nearly two days ago. It will be two days soon. *grrr* I can't believe how many things have kept me from posting. I didn't like the chapter, then my mom told me to get off, and, and, and........  
  
*begs* FORGIVE ME! I'M SO SORRY! I feel really bad.......  
  
Well, I'll let you all get straight to the chapter....just going to ask a few basic questions.  
  
No slash between anyone or any thing or......yeah.....generally no romance except for what Tolkien wrote about. I can't write romance well and slash isn't my thing. So, sorry for those who wanted it, but there won't be any.  
  
The dictionary I use....I got it from the internet. It was the biggest one that was there and I wanted to have as many words as possible. Some of the other words come from other fics I've read. I depend on a bunch of people who seemed well versed in the language.... Sorry if it's different from some of yours..... not trying to confuse anyone....  
  
Where were the twins and why didn't Elrond notice Glorfindel's injuries? The twins didn't have horses so they had to walk. The entire scene with Glorfindel was to show that Elrond had left and to add a bit of humor to the situation. He wasn't badly injured or anything, he just looked dirty and tired. Travel worn perhaps. ^_^ All will be revealed later!  
  
I think that's it. If not, I probably answered it at the bottom.....  
  
~*~  
  
Four days had past but they had seemed like centuries. Even more than centuries, for centuries are but a short time for elves. Perhaps tens of thousand of years had passed instead. Elladan did not know which was true anymore as he sat staring at the fire. He had no grasp upon reality at the moment and time was a thing of the past. All he knew was that he was sitting in a chair and his brother was lying on the bed asleep. Beside his twin, his youngest brother lay.  
  
He had known since the day that he had taken little Aragorn to his home and sworn to protect him that someday, the boy would die. Elladan had known that the boy was a mortal and that he would not live forever. His heart would weaken, his mind would grow feeble and he would die and then the elder twin would be free of his promise. Oh, but he had never thought it would happen so soon. No, he had thought that he had at least a century with the boy, or maybe more than that. He never thought that he would only have such a short time with his youngest brother.  
  
How could this have happened? What had Ada been thinking to send Estel all by himself? How could he have even considered it? No! He nearly smacked himself. No, he couldn't think that way. He could not blame his father for this. When Elrond arrived, the grief would be enough to kill him without his eldest child blaming him for the situation. It's my fault anyway, Elladan rationalized. I failed him.  
  
Just like I failed Gilraen and Arathorn.  
  
If I had kept a closer eye on our surroundings the orcs would have never been able to get them. If I had protected them better, the orcs would not have killed them and Estel would have had parents, he thought, the pain in his heart growing. Then I would not be in this situation. Then I would not have failed Estel and none of this would've happened.  
  
I've failed again.  
  
How many times can one person fail in a life time, he considered. I suppose in an elvish life time, millions upon millions of times.  
  
The fire danced in front of him, playing with his vision, and he could almost see his mother in the flames. He had failed her too. If he had been faster, perhaps the orcs wouldn't have hurt her so badly. Maybe then she wouldn't have left. Maybe then she would've stayed with him and Elrohir and Arwen and Ada. But, he hadn't been quick enough then either, and she was gone.  
  
"Elladan, you are going to burn your eyes out," Elrohir whispered. The younger twin had woken up. Kneeling next to his brother, he put a gentle hand upon his arm. "You need to rest. You look like death. The last thing we need is for you to collapse. Then Ada will have two patients and that might drive him crazy. You and Estel are terrible when it comes to staying in bed." He laughed but the laughter was hollow.  
  
"Leave me be, Elrohir," Elladan hissed, angry feelings swirling about him. How could his brother be so optimistic?  
  
Silence greeted his request and the hand on his arm did not move. The hand twitched slightly, and then shook. Elladan lifted his head, facing his brother. The younger elf was hunched over, his shoulders shaking. Silent sobs were wracking his body, like the shivers which haunted Estel's form. Elladan felt guilt bite into him, and he opened his mouth to apologize but was immediately cut off.  
  
"Don't!" Elrohir exclaimed, still crying. "Don't! Stop, please!"  
  
"Stop what?" Elladan asked, feeling more and more remorseful as he took in his brother's eyes. They were so scared and lost. It was obvious he was feeling just as bad as Elladan if not worse.  
  
"Stop blaming yourself!" Elrohir begged. "It wasn't your fault! It was no one's fault except for the men who set that trap! They should not have been hunting in such a hideous weapon!"  
  
"I do not blame myself," Elladan retorted, turning away as anger burned him again. How did his brother read him so well?  
  
"Yes, you do!" Elrohir replied, "Just like you did when mother was injured! Please stop! Mother would tell you that it was beyond your control, she would tell you not to blame yourself! If you will not listen to me, then listen to her! Please, Elladan."  
  
"How do you know what mother would say?!" Elladan yelled, ripping his arm away and holding it to his body. "Leave me, Elrohir! I do not wish to be scolded by you right now!"  
  
The younger twin's face crumpled and he sunk to the ground pulling his legs up against him. He was sobbing, and simply couldn't control it anymore. "Please stop, Elladan. Please, I beg you. You look like Ada did- when Amme left. You- I - it's just- I can't-" Another sob cut off his words.  
  
Elladan was struck by what Elrohir had said. He looked like Ada when Amme had left? But Ada had been dying of- He looked down at Elrohir, who was choking on his sobs, desperately trying to control himself. He now understood what his brother feared. Oh Elrohir, he cried, I'm so sorry.  
  
Slipping out of the chair, he took his brother in his arms and rocked him. Elrohir clung to him, and slowly the sobs died down to simple tears. Elladan sighed, trying to keep himself from weeping. How could he manage to cause so much pain? He couldn't be so self-centered, especially with his brother and his father.  
  
"Oh, Elrohir, it's alright. I'm sorry. I'd never dream of leaving that way. Please don't cry," he comforted, pressing his lips to the top of his brother's head. "Please-" his voice cracked.  
  
"I can't bear the thought of losing both you and Estel," Elrohir sobbed, his voice slightly muffled by his brother's tunic. "I couldn't take it and Ada, well it would send Ada over the edge and if I didn't die from grief, I would probably lose my mind." He shuddered.  
  
"Don't worry, nin toron," Elladan said softly. "You won't lose me to grief and you won't lose Ada either. Estel isn't going to leave us, Ada will come in time."  
  
His words meant nothing and he knew it. But they pushed down the fears that had long since overtaken both of them.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Legolas sat in the garden, unable to take the grief that inhabited Estel's room. His room. He had been sleeping in the guest chambers, for the healer did not wish to move the human. Four days, four whole days. The boy had managed to outlive the healer's expectation four times over. Yet he just barely lingered, the healer did not even stay in his room. It was obvious the boy was just floating between death and life. There was nothing to do.  
  
Legolas wrapped his arms around himself, feeling the slight chill in the air. He was not used to feeling the cold. It was a part of grieving and he knew that but still, it was so unusual. Even more unusual was the fact that he was grieving for a human. He had never felt the way he did towards a mortal before. His father did not understand and the twins were too scared to relate to him.  
  
The slight rustling of robes brought him out of his thoughts and he turned to see his father approaching. The elder elf moved next to his son, taking a careful seat. Legolas was clearly grieving, but his father did not understand it. He certainly felt terrible that Lord Elrond's lost son was lying in his house dying because of a dreaded poison that he had picked up in the woods but still, he did not grieve. He wrapped an arm around Legolas' shoulders.  
  
"I think the twins could use your support right now, nin ion," Thranduil suggested, looking around the garden. The colors of autumn had settled in, giving the air a good smell and filling the area with so many different colors.  
  
"I cannot sit up there. The pain in that room makes me feel ill," Legolas returned softly, trying to keep his feelings in check. His father didn't understand.  
  
"I understand," Thranduil affirmed. Legolas knew that he couldn't understand quite what he felt. "I can feel it in the air. It stifles out other emotions but still, they need comfort. Nandeniel is going back up to check on Estel and then on them. Maybe you can go up with him."  
  
"Perhaps," Legolas murmured, "perhaps."  
  
Thranduil sighed, brushing Legolas' blonde hair away from his face. He was a bit pale and rather tired looking. "When was the last time you ate?"  
  
"Yesterday. I haven't been hungry," Legolas replied. No, he had been fretting about Estel and now, he was fretting about Elrohir and Elladan. They both had eaten next to nothing since they had come.  
  
Thranduil gave him a worried look. The prince gave his father a reassuring glance, "Do not worry, Ada. I'm not hungry, that's all. I'll be alright, I promise." He stood, taking one last breath of the cool air around him. "I am going back upstairs. Perhaps, Estel is getting better."  
  
Triumph of hope over reality.  
  
~*~  
  
Elrond's horse nearly collapsed underneath him when he rode into the gates of Mirkwood. The poor beast had run nearly the entire way, with only small stops to keep it from dying. Elrond quickly dismounted, patting the horse on the neck. Why did was he so worried? Estel was probably just fine! He was overreacting. But why did he have this terrible feeling that something was very wrong in this place.  
  
"Elrond, nin mellon, how did you manage to get here so quickly?" Thranduil's voice rang through the air like a bell. Elrond turned, and was surprised to see how much Thranduil seemed to have age.  
  
"What do you mean?" Elrond asked, fear gripping his heart. Something was wrong.  
  
Thranduil grasped his friend's arms. It had been so long. How could they have kept away from each other for so long? How could they have been so stupid?  
  
Elrond smiled, returning the small embrace. It was so good to see his close friend again. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Fear was biting at his heart and was eating at his stomach. What had happened? What did he have to prepare himself for?  
  
"My message should have taken at least two days to reach you! It is impossible to travel so quickly!" Thranduil replied, trying to hide how surprised he really was.  
  
A message? Elrond suddenly found himself using Thranduil's arms for support. Oh no. "My friend, I left four days ago. Traveling that fast is a feat within itself but with the proper feeding and a bit of magic, a horse can travel that fast." His hands trembled as he released his grip from the king's arms. "What is wrong?"  
  
Thranduil could see that Elrond was scared. It was written clearly all over his face. He hadn't received the letter. He didn't know. He wasn't sure he could tell his friend what was wrong. It was breaking him to see the pain that was already there.  
  
"You'd best come in," Thranduil said, directing the other elf towards the palace. Elrond looked very travel worn, his hair wind blown and his travel clothes askew.  
  
"Please, Thranduil-" Elrond pleaded. He couldn't take the waiting anymore. "Please tell me now. Which one of my children is dead?" No tears. No, he had to be strong for his family.  
  
"None of them," the king responded, trying to figure out how to finish his sentence. There was no easy way to put it. "Your human son, Estel-"  
  
"Oh Valar," Elrond gasped, sagging down onto the steps, leading to the main house. Oh, please not Estel! He should have never let him go by himself. His head dropped to his hand. "Lau, lau, uu Estel!"  
  
Thranduil suddenly realized how much the elf lord really cared for the boy. Estel was human but he was Elrond's son just as much as Elrohir or Elladan. It was like someone telling him that Legolas was injured and at the point of death. The understanding was like a hit on the head. It was something Thranduil could understand. He had lost both his eldest son and his daughter many years ago. It had been such a devastating blow for him.  
  
Clasping Elrond's free hand, he spoke quickly, hoping that his friend would be able to save the child. "Elrond, you mustn't let grief overwhelm you. En na er estel! He still lives and only a great healer can help him."  
  
Elrond listened to his friend's words, trying to calm himself. He knew Thranduil was right. He could not break down and let grief get the better of him. He could not let emotions control him. He had to be able to think clearly. Estel needed a healer. Estel needed him.  
  
"Show me to him."  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Amme- mother  
  
Nin toron- my brother  
  
Nin ion- my son  
  
Nin mellon- my friend  
  
Lau, lau, uu Estel! - No, no, not Estel!  
  
En na er estel! - There is still hope!  
  
To my reviewers:  
  
Emmithar- Yes, cruel. I love leaving cliffhangers....wahahahahaha.....^_^ Anyway, the whole scene with Legolas and Aragorn after Aragorn came back was rather funny. I told it to my uncle (who is well versed in the book universe but had yet to see the second movie) and he was very confused because Aragorn never did fall off a cliff in the book. Eheheehehehe...my puppy isn't that big. My brother has slight problems and every dog he sees looks like our dog.....He's a chocolate lab, and about a hundred pounds, but nothing compared to the wargs......^_^ You sound like me....I've already started counting down the days to when the next movie comes out. I was very sad because they didn't put the part with Shelob in the story......yet.....now, I have to wait....wahhhhh! Yes, it seems that everyone is posting again, or at least, more people are posting. That makes me happy. ^_^ Thank you for the review....... I hope you had a great Christmas!  
  
Sue- *runs away from reviewers* Sorry for another cliffie, *ducks flying objects* my obsession with them will wear off eventually. Glad you liked the last chapter.....it came a lot easier than this one. I rewrote it hundreds of times and it never seemed to work out properly. I'm still not very happy with it but if I kept changing it, I could be working 'til next Christmas! ^_^ Thanks for the review! Hope your Christmas went well.  
  
shirebound- ^_^ Well, you should be used to it! You write great fics! I love "Quarantined" and I can't wait for the next chapter! Poor Aragorn, tortured again! Wahahaha, it's wonderful! This is the first fic that people actually liked. I've posted before but no one liked the fics. The reviews, well, it really is overwhelming for me. I have more reviews on this fic than I've ever had on any stories in, any category. Thank you for the reviews! ^_^ It's nice to see that someone understands that I am sincere when I thank everyone!  
  
gemstone- So, you liked Thranduil's reaction? ^_^ Good. I wasn't sure how to put it. I didn't want to make him out to be mean cause he's not, he's just had bad experiences with humans. Anyway, ^_^ as a warning, there are only two more chapters left. I am planning another story out and several little fics. Hope your Christmas went well! ^_^ Thank you for the review!  
  
Asen- ^_^ Well, then! At least someone uses nin mellon like I do......*looks confused* someone told me it means "wet friend". Well....um....ehehehe, must be my dictionary! ^__^ Oh well. We will have to see if Elrond can save Estel, now won't we? ^_~ I'm glad that you review my fic. It makes me very, very happy! Cassia and Siobhan's plots are very original, and mine, well, it's the usual "first meeting" thing. I'm glad you like it though and your compliments mean a lot! Thanks for your review!  
  
Freakizimi- ^_^ I love talking to you all! I think it's a family trait. My family talks a lot. I actually don't talk as much as my brother or my father but still. It always annoys me when I take the time to leave a nice review and people don't respond. I feel like it's a waste of time! ^_^ Well, Elrohir and Elladan have arrived on time and Elrond apparently has. But will they save the poor ailing human. Only time will tell! ^_^ Keep reading, and reviewing and the posts will come! Thank you for your reviews!  
  
Arlondwen- *gives family* Take them and keep them.......I only want to keep my brother, my mom and my dad. You can have my cousins/aunts/uncles. Ehehe, my brother's younger than me by about four years. The problem is he's almost as big as me now and he could beat me up if he wanted. He takes Tae Kwon Do. My brother and I have been having wars since before I can remember. When we lived up north, snow wars and down here in the south, sandball wars...Wahahahaha....Okay, now I'm off track...... Yes, my family thinks I am very antisocial. The fact that I don't play with my little cousins when they are swimming in a 60 degree pool disturbs them. I watch movies and play my uncle's Xbox.... And no one can stop me either. I'm very sorry that I didn't post before Christmas, but as I said before, I had some serious difficulties writing this one! I'm not happy with it, but the other ones were trashed before I could be happy with them! Well, I hope Christmas went well and you got what you wanted! A car perhaps? ^_^ Thank you for your reviews! Merry Belated Christmas!  
  
Wind Runner- Yes, my chapters are rather short, but you must understand, I would be getting chapters out once a month if I didn't make them about four to five pages each. I am a fan of writing cliffhangers, so ^_^ be prepared. This story is almost over though so, I think this is the last cliffie or close to last... ^_^ Thank you for the review! Happy Holidays!  
  
Anita- Of course, of course, it never fails. You write a chapter and then your fans demand another chapter! Aren't you people ever satisfied? JK! lol. Sorry this chapter took a bit. Much writing and rewriting and rerewriting and rererewriting went into it! No, I didn't write LOTR before.....did you review any of my other stories? I have this strange feeling I've seen your name before.......Maybe I'm losing my mind........that's okay, it was mostly gone anyway. Well, I plan to stick to LOTR until my muse for it dies. Hoping that wont be soon! ^_^ Thank you for the review! Merry Belated Christmas!  
  
leggy-stinks- Well, he's not dead.....yet! ^_^ WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Don't worry, Elrond is here to save him. But you never know what might happen..... *hands an Estel plushie* Here, hug him and keep him safe ^_^. Thank you for your reviews!  
  
Nili- lol. I love your reviews! Have I ever told you that? They always make me laugh. Do you write fics? I think you oughta. Ehehehe, lol. Elrond is there now and Estel isn't dead! Yet....... Elladan is fading into severe depression and Elrohir is about to go nuts......^_^ Which makes this entire situation all the more suspenseful.  
  
Thranduil- *pokes Nili back* WHAT?! I thought you only brought one human, Legolas.  
  
Legolas- I did father *stares at Nili* when did you get here?  
  
lol. So, you enjoyed the movie? I did to. Loved the wargs and everything. It was a good thing Gimli was in the movie. He was serious comic relief in the movie. I nearly started crying when Haldir died. I was so sad. I love him! HE DIDN'T DIE IN THE BOOKS! *sniffles* Poor Haldir.....well, I'll stop my rambling. I'm very hyper. I watched lots of movies yesterday. None of them were LOTR but they were good. ^_^ Lilo and Stitch is so cute......Merry Belated Christmas! Thank you for the review! It's a great present for me!  
  
Jedi-Faramir- *hugs and sobs* HALDIR DIED!!!! THEY AREN'T SUPPOSED TO KILL HIM!!!!!!! *sniffles* *kills the stupid orc* You beast!!! Wah! Poor Haldir......... He didn't die in the books.....*teary eyed* why? Besides, his eyes didn't close...did they? I was trying to see if they did but I was too shocked to really be sure. Anyway, I'll stop jabbering. As always, thank you for the review and the compliments!  
  
HaloGatomon- AH!!! *shakes hand* Omg! You reviewed my fic! Oh wow! WOAH! Thank you so much! I'm sorry I didn't say anything last chapter. You reviewed after I posted! Oh thank you so much! Wow! Estel.......well.......he's not dead yet, is he? Elrond's there so we don't have to worry......or do we......^_^ You better post some more of Call to Vengeance soon or I might forget to update ^_~. Thank you for the review and Merry Belated Christmas!  
  
Lina Skye- *pats head* he isn't dead yet! Don't worry! Well, maybe you should worry. But, who knows! I'm not known for killing my characters. I was very dissatisfied the one time I did kill a character and I swore I'd never do it again.....^_~ So, don't worry, nothing should happen unless the evil side of me decides to appear. Thanks for the review!  
  
Sherry- Sorry, no slash as I said before. I respect people who write slash just as much as I respect other authors, but I'd never write it myself. I'm not a romantic person. I'm better at mindless torture. The dictionary? Off the internet. I went to google and typed in "Elvish Dictionary" and presto! I came up with three or four of them. I picked the biggest one and I have been using it faithfully. Well, glad you are enjoying this! ^_^ Thank you for the review.  
  
Ciria- So, you're a newbie? Be careful, it's very easy to get obsessed. It's highly addictive especially Cassia and Siobhan's fics. They are absolutely, positively addictive. ^_^ I worship them. Anyway, Elrond is there, and no I'm most likely not going to kill Estel. I specialize in torture not death. Where were the twins? As I said, they didn't bring horses, so they packed up the camp and started running back to the palace. Why didn't they bring horses? Wahahahahahaha, all is to be revealed. Actually, I don't receive the "who's insane now?" question very often. LOL. It was really a first. Believe me, insanity is a relative thing. ^_^ Thank you for the review!  
  
Conn JS- Yeah, it is hard to compare it to. It's sorta the feeling I get around some of my good friends that are older than me or my older cousin Jeff. He's always sorta been there for me. I don't see him much; usually I'm the oldest cousin. I hide in the closet most of the time, lol. Thranduil's middle child is Legolas in my mind. He lost the other two in the same incident which makes him very protective of his only son. As we all know, Thranduil's wife died because of orcs. Yes, Elladan and Elrohir are the crazy one's who came over and poor quiet Legolas was never the same. LOL. Yeah, anyway, I'll stop nattering. Actually, missing Glorfindel's condition was a sad attempt to add humor to the situation. The entire scene with Glorfindel was meant for humor. Well, thank you for the review! Hope your Christmas was nice!  
  
MistressHawk- I've never read this jenolas' fics.....*shrugs* Is she/he an author worth checking out? I love reading new stories. My dictionary actually comes from a mixture of things. Many of the words and phrases I use come from a dictionary on a website that I use. Some of them such as 'nin mellon' and 'nin ion' are from other stories that I've read. As for the movie TTT, I loved it but it did not follow the books well. My uncle was so confused when I tried to tell him what it was like. Most of it never happened in the books, except for the basics. I need to go and reread TTT so I can refresh my memory. Edain comes from a story that I've read as well. ^_^ Thank you for your review!  
  
GoldenRose- ^_^ Bien, mes puanteurs du que de crois de je de mais de traducteur pareiles de personnes de des de sont de deux de vous. .. Comme j' ai dit avant, le français de pas de parle de ne de je mais je lis et écris l' Espagnol couramment. .... Ne pouvoir pas parle qu' ou. Le d de morceau de un de parle de Je' Italien et un morceau de Japonais. Quand même, ^_^ je suis le l de appréciez de vous de que content' histoire. .... Je espère que j' ai raison. .... Remercier vous verse vos revues!  
  
More soon.....I think.......-_- Hopefully nothing will delay me.... 


	7. Chapter Seven aka THE END

Silver Jaws  
  
By tHe InSaNe OnE  
  
AN- *begs for forgiveness* *again* I am sorry, I've had a hard time. I couldn't get this chapter done right, and when I DID get it done right, I wasn't by a computer for nearly two days. Do you realize what that means? I didn't get to post, and I know you are all ready to kill me. I beg you to forgive me first, and then maybe just torture me mildly.  
  
Um, lessee. Yes, this is the last chapter of the story, and actually the longest. Before any of this was typed, it was about seven pages, and no, my font isn't enormous.  
  
I do have other stories in the making but I don't think they will be out for a while. School is starting back up Monday, and I have a totally different schedule which means I am going to get lost at least once. Either that or I will just die. One of the two. I'd say it will be two weeks before I post my next story. The next two will be short little things. I might put a slight summary of the first one down at the bottom.  
  
*hugs each and every person that ever reviewed* Thank you so very much! *gapes* 129 reviews! AHHHHHHH!! THAT'S A LOT! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Thank you ten times over and ten times over that and ten times over that even! ^_^ It makes me so happy.  
  
Anyway, I love you all, I'm not sure if I stressed that enough. Also I would like to thank Aralondwen for how much she helped me with this chapter. She nearly wrote it for me, so for that *hands a bouquet of roses and an entire LOTR plushie set* Thank you so much for your help, nin mellon. I would still be writing this chapter if it weren't for you.  
  
One last thing to my reviewers, *hands everyone a plushie of every character that appeared in this fic* A final thanks. You all are great. Well, I'll shut up. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Something was hovering over me, something bigger than me. It was large, shadowy and formless, or maybe my eyes were playing tricks on me. Opening my eyes a bit more, I tried to focus on the creature once more. The shape morphed and shifted, soon taking the form of an elf, and a rather familiar elf on top of it all.  
  
"Ada?" I croaked out. My voice was barely a whisper, but Ada heard it. He smiled gently, sitting down on the edge of my bed.  
  
"Yes, Estel, it is I," he said gently, resting a cool hand on my head. I blinked sleepily at him, trying to get my wits about me. "I'm glad to see you awake, nin ion."  
  
I yawned, vaguely attempting to recognize my surroundings. Memories lurked at the back of my mind but they were blurry. Where was I and what had happened? I didn't have long to dwell on it before there was a loud banging sound. Ada looked up, annoyance crossing his face.  
  
"Elladan! Elrohir! I have heard oliphaunts who make less noise!" he hissed. Ono and Toro? What were they doing here? Weren't they in Mirkwood visiting Prince Legolas?  
  
"Is he awake?" Elrohir's disembodied voice asked. He sounded worried and slightly out of breath. What had he and Elladan been up too?  
  
"Yes, he is. Do I need to stress the fact that he's been through a lot and it would be nice if the two of you were just slightly less rambunctious?" Ada sounded angry. I didn't understand what all the fuss was about. Perhaps I was ill or something, and he wanted me to rest.  
  
Elrohir appeared next to me, his eyes filled with tears. Before Ada could stop him and before I could say a word, he had gathered me up in a tight hug. I yawned again, leaning into his embrace because I was too tired to do anything else. Elladan suddenly appeared, and he pulled both of us into his arms. His head was resting on my shoulder, and it almost felt as though he was trembling. No, it was probably just my imagination; why would Elladan be shaking?  
  
"I am so glad you are awake, Estel," whispered my eldest brother. I was confused. I must've been sick but I couldn't remember falling ill. Someone please tell me what happened.......  
  
Elladan released me reluctantly as did Elrohir, and I sank back onto the numerous pillows arranged on the bed. I must've been pretty ill or the two of them would be teasing me instead of loving on me. I looked up at both my older brothers, trying to smile. Elrohir sniffled, and rubbed an arm across his eyes but he returned the smile in a half hearted fashion. Elladan, however, had turned away, and he was clearly crying.  
  
"Well, you've taken a couple thousand years off my life, Estel," Elrohir declared, grabbing my hand and pressing it tightly between two of his. "So, if we add it to the other hundred times you've scared me half to death, I'd say I'm going to be a very feeble, old elf soon."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," I responded weakly, squeezing his hand. I looked at Elladan, who had not turned around yet. I wanted to hug him, and tell him not to cry, but I was immobilized for the moment so I decided to do the latter.  
  
"Don't cry, Ono, I'm okay," I said, softly, knowing that his elf ears would pick it up. He shuddered, and turned to face me, tears still making trails on his face.  
  
"I know, Estel." A wicked twinkle settled into his eyes. "But if you ever do what you did again, you will not be so 'okay' when I am through with you."  
  
"Alright, you two, I do believe you have exhausted your brother enough with your antics," Ada said, standing up to shoo them out. He had let them stay for more than five minutes without saying a word, which was unusual. If it had been a normal situation, which I had already decided it was not, he would have sent them out before they could disturb me either mentally or physically. He didn't want them to slow my healing in one way or another with their strange sense of humor.  
  
The two of them did not protest, which was unusual as well. Elrohir squeezed my hand once more, before backing up. Elladan gave me one last quick hug, and they both disappeared out the door. Ada sat down beside me again, putting a hand against my cheek.  
  
"Your fever is nearly gone," he said, sounding pleased. He stroked my face gently, looking at me in a strange way. "Estel, I am so glad you are awake. I was very worried about you."  
  
"What happened?" I grumbled, tired and still rather ill feeling and disgruntled. Ada smiled gently, pulling one of numerous blankets, over me.  
  
"Do not worry about that now, nin ion. Just rest," he soothed. "You'll know later."  
  
I sighed, deciding not to argue. I didn't have the strength to as it was. So, instead, I closed my eyes and fell back to sleep.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Three days later............  
  
I had read the book before, but it was the only one I could find in the room, so I read it over. It was good enough to read more than once, but some parts were too boring to read over so I skipped through to my favorite parts. The thrill of adventure, among other things, was very much present in these parts. The parts with romance were skipped over most of the time.  
  
I knew what happened. I had to nearly throttle Toro but I managed to get it out of him. My leg was still bandaged, and probably would be for the next few eras. I was going to die with my leg bound up. Die, bound and locked in my room forever. I had come to the decision that when I reached home, Ada was never going to let me out of my room again. He would post a guard, put a small slot in the door and use it to feed me three times a day and, he would have a servant take the chamber pot away once in a while. He would visit me when he could, ask how I was, and talk about the twins latest antics. But, I would be stuck there, forever and ever.  
  
Why me?  
  
I was deeply engrossed in my thoughts, and was startled when I heard the door open. I knew it wasn't my brothers or Ada because they were all being forced to relax by King Thranduil's best healer. I had already spoken to the king and he seemed like a nice elf. That could have been because my father was in the room and because I was still ill.  
  
"Do you mind if I come in?" I shook my head, and a blonde elf stepped in. He was dressed in light clothing, a green tunic and loose brown trousers. His hair was hanging down, even his warrior braids, which meant he wasn't planning on leaving the castle. Being lazy, unusual for an elf. A small gold circlet rested on his brow, and I knew who he was. Legolas, prince of Mirkwood, the elf I owed my life too. Greeaaattt....  
  
"Well, it's nice to see that you are moving by your own power. I was worried that you might never move again." He was trying to start up a conversation. I didn't know what to say, so I stared at him dumbly. He seemed unfazed, and moved swiftly to my bedside, sitting carefully in the chair. That's when I noticed that he had a tray in his hands. The food made me feel nauseous and I turned away.  
  
"I know you don't want to eat. Your brothers informed me of such but I was told to force it down your throat if I had to," he said mischievously. King Thranduil had said that the twins had ruined poor Legolas. I was beginning to believe him.  
  
"I thought I was going to get away from them when they were put on bed rest," I muttered, placing the book on my bedside table. Wasn't going to ruin a good book if my stomach decided to revolt  
  
"I used to think that too," he replied, offering me the tray. I took it unwillingly, looking for something that wouldn't hurt too badly when it came back up. The prince looked thoughtful, "When we were young, I suppose about five hundred; we went on a hunting trip together. We got attacked by orcs, and I was hurt, not very badly but the wound had a rather uncomfortable poison in it." He shrugged extravagantly and sighed. "They were on my case for weeks."  
  
"Sounds very familiar," I mumbled, nibbling on a biscuit.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure." He watched me carefully as I ate a little more, and drank a bit of water. "Eat a bit more. Just some of the broth, it's not harsh on weak stomachs."  
  
I pushed the tray away as a sign of refusal. He frowned, taking the food away, and placing it in his lap. "Don't make me force you. I will."  
  
"You sound like THEM," I commented sourly.  
  
"My father says that sometimes. In the same tone too," Legolas answered casually.  
  
"I know; he was the one who warned me about you."  
  
Legolas laughed, grinning wickedly at me the whole time. I scowled at him, having the strangest feeling that I was suddenly receiving a new brother.  
  
"We haven't even been formally introduced and yet you," I put special emphasis are the last word, "are acting like you know me quite well." I rolled me eyes. "Elves, thinking because I haven't come to age in their years that I am still a baby."  
  
"You are, Estel," Legolas replied, stifling a giggle. He offered me the bowl of soup. "Now, eat up young human. Come now, only children refuse."  
  
Glaring, I refused the bowl. I stuck out my hand and said rather quickly, "It's nice to meet you too, master elf. My name is Estel, son of Elrond. I have heard a lot about you from the twins."  
  
Legolas looked startled at first, but he soon enveloped the offered hand in his own. "Well, if you must be so formal, master human, I will humor you. That's only because you are still ill. It's nice to meet you conscious and not feverish. I am Legolas, son of Thranduil. No formalities please, I despise being called Prince Legolas by those I consider my friends."  
  
"What ever you say, my lord," I answered impishly, taking the bowl and carefully sipping the soup. Legolas scowled, but it didn't reach his eyes. I gave him my best innocent look, knowing that I not only had a friend, but a friend like my brothers. Haha, and Ada thought that I couldn't have any more bad influence.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
A week later...........  
  
I leaned on the railing of the balcony, willing the world to stop spinning. I was not going to go back to bed. Not for all the money in the world. If I had to drag a chair out onto the balcony and then lock the doors to keep certain elves away from me, I would do it. Inside was getting stuffy, and the outside air was a blessing. So, maybe I wasn't ready to be out of bed. I really couldn't care less. It was nice and cool, and there was a slight breeze blowing. The many smells of autumn met my nose, relaxing me slightly. Perhaps, relaxing me a little too much.  
  
I yawned, now more draped over the banister, than leaning on it. I was never going to get my endurance up again at this rate. I could barely walk out here from my bed without feeling like I had run several miles. I scowled at no one, feeling incredibly frustrated as well as tired. No, not tired! They would not get me back into that bed.  
  
Below the balcony was the garden. Autumn flowers were in bloom and the smells of other plants came from that area. An elf was standing in it, seeming very content from what I could tell. Lucky little beast, him down there, and me stuck up here. Four weeks of being locked in this room was making me claustrophobic. So, I wasn't awake for the first two and a half, a week and a half of being bedridden with very little entertainment was far from amusing.  
  
I leaned over the edge a little more, trying to identify the blonde elf below me. He looked vaguely familiar, but my blurry eyes had a hard time sending the image to my fuzzy head. Blonde hair, royal clothing; I slipped over the edge just a bit more, and a name for the person came to mind. Just in time too, because I had gone a little too far, and lost my balance.  
  
"AIIIIIIEEE!" I yelped, tumbling over the edge, towards a fifteen foot fall.  
  
This was going to be highly unpleasant.  
  
The elf looked up, a bit surprised it seemed. I think he was even more surprised when I landed right on top of him.  
  
"Mmph," grunted a very unhappy elven prince. I responded with some mixture of a groan and a sigh. My luck never seemed to change.  
  
With some work, Legolas pushed me off of him. He shook his head clear, taking in the situation very quickly. He looked up at the balcony where I had been, then down at me. I grinned weakly at him from my position on the ground, hoping that I hadn't broken any bones in the fall. It was the last thing Ada needed.  
  
"I won't ask how that happened," Legolas said finally. He got to his feet, and slowly helped me to mine. I flinched as my leg throbbed unmercifully. He settled me settle on a bench, and suddenly, he was looking rather amused.  
  
"That's two you owe me," he commented, taking a seat.  
  
"What?" I exclaimed, counting on my fingers. "That's only one!"  
  
"Two," he corrected, holding up his hand. "One for finding you and bringing you to my father's halls and two, for keeping you from breaking your neck just now."  
  
"Ah! But remember the warg?" I asked slyly. His countenance had a sudden startled look. "Didn't think I would remember? I do, so, I believe, master elf, that I only owe you once."  
  
"Twice," he said again, "because I will not tell your brothers or your father what just happened." I scowled at him as a smug look crossed his face. Ah, but I had a wild card still.  
  
"Once, because I don't plan on telling any of your friends about the warg incident," I retorted, "unless you wish me to go tell them now. I'm sure they would find it highly amusing that a human has faster reflexes than an elf."  
  
"Alright, fine then! One it is," Legolas said with a laugh. I chuckled a bit myself. "Though I suppose you will have to start paying me back."  
  
"How?" I questioned apprehensively. The prince had a sense of humor similar to my brothers'. This could be bad.  
  
"Well, as long as you are on your feet," he responded with a twinkle in his eye. "We can start practicing with your shooting skills. From what I here, you need some serious practice."  
  
Who had told him about that incident? It was my fault that Glorfindel had gotten in the way! I put a hand to my head, letting out a fake moan.  
  
"Oh, no, not yet, my lord," I pleaded, "I am far too weak to take on such a task." This only made him laugh.  
  
"Really now?"  
  
"Positively, master elf. In fact, I think it'd be best if I went back to bed right now."  
  
"And to think, you were the same child who was insisting that you were strong enough to get out of bed only yesterday," he mused.  
  
"That was before I fell off the balcony," I replied, wincing as my leg complained. It was getting more and more painful by the second. "And I am NOT a child."  
  
"True, true." He was helping me back to my feet as he spoke. "Well, you poor weak thing, let's get you inside before any of your family notices your absence."  
  
I groaned, "Elbereth, if they do, there will be hell to pay."  
  
"Oh, don't worry, we'll come up with some excuse."  
  
"Whatever you say, evil elf."  
  
"Crazy human."  
  
And we laughed all the way back up to the room.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
That's the end. And I must give a quick lament *cries* for Haldir at the bottom. Much apologies to anyone who has yet to see the movie. The books are better anyway ^_~ cause Haldir doesn't die.  
  
To my great, wonderful, very special reviewers:  
  
shirebound: Grief is what I deal with, and the only thing I am good at. I've become better at it by reading other peoples fanfiction. ^_^ I love the two words 'thank you'! It's the only way I can get across my point! I would also like to take all my reviewers out to see TTT and by them dinner and such but the best I can do is give them Estel plushies, virtual hugs, and many a thanks. ^_^ Post more of your story soon, cause I love it! And, thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Gracias!  
  
leggy-stinks: He is still alive! ^_^ I couldn't kill him because I need him for one of my future fics! Actually, a lot of my future fics! lol, ^_^ Yes, you better take good care of that Estel plushie. Now, you've got two, so take care of them both and of course, the other ones I gave you. Thank you so very, very much for reviewing! Domo Arigato Gozaimasu!  
  
Shadow Warrior: Aw, you never gotta end your review. You can chatter to me about the weather if you'd like, because I love to listen. I am a talker and a listener. ^_^ I can't wait for your next chapter. They are so great. *hugs paper to self* I'll keep it real close, right along with the autographs from my other favorite authors. Yes, poor Elrond, Elladan, and Elrohir, tortured unmercifully by yours truly. ^_^ It's fun! Yes, ^_^ Thranduil and Legolas are both having a change of heart apparently. Very glad that you liked the story and I cant thank you enough for reviewing! So, until the next time we talk, take care! Merci!  
  
tdei: It was a lot of fun to talk to you! ^_^ I am so glad that you love the fic. Your compliments and your comments mean a whole lot to me! I hope you enjoyed the ending! Thank you very much for your reviews and your time! Danke!  
  
webster: Your hero? Wow, I don't think I'm that good. My heroes are all my favorite authors (and there are quite a few, but they all mean a lot to me). ^_^ Maybe you should choose one of them instead. What Thranduil was saying was that he understood why Legolas could not sit up with Elladan and Elrohir. He could feel how tense the room was, so all he was saying was that he understood that. Sorry that I confused you. I confuse myself more often than not. I can't remember the website. I used a useful little button that downloaded it all. Unfortunately, I will be searching for another one soon. I need more verbs, and ways to conjugate verbs. Well, I'll stop chattering! Thank you so much for your reviews! Keep reading, and writing and stay safe! Grazie!  
  
Ciria: No, Cassia and Sio are not from this great planet. They are from Middle Earth and they are elves. They have personally seen every single adventure that they have written about! lol. Very good, they are, yes, yes. ^_^ You should review! You write nice long reviews and those are my favorite! It means I can write nice long answers! Estel is somewhere in his mid-teens, 14-16, and his family doesn't really realize that he is growing up. That's why they treat him like he is a baby. I think that Legolas mildly blames himself for Estel's condition. Something about the warg, I think. And the fact, that Estel is his best friends' little brother whom he has heard about but has never heard much about him. Yes, I do have the same opinion about the second movie. I even got the same feeling from the first movie. Aragorn and Legolas act as though they know each other quite well. I mean, if Legolas had just met the guy, he would not have said "You're late. You look terrible." It's not really portrayed the same way in the books. Elrond left because he (a) has the natural fatherly instincts that tell him something's wrong, (b) the fact that he had yet to receive a letter from Estel, and (c) he got confirmation from Thranduil that Estel had yet to arrive. He was scared. Sorry that there wasn't much Elrond reaction. I tried and gave up. I even tried six times, for your sake, because I knew you really wanted it. I am very sorry. Well, before I write sixteen pages of response to you, I'll stop! Much thanks for the reviews that you gave me! Obrigado!  
  
Sue: Sorry that it took so long for you to get your knew chapter! I hope you really enjoyed it. I tried to make the last chapter about as heart wrenching as possible. It's fun that way. Well, I'd like to thank you for all your questions, comments, compliments and reviews! I don't know how to say it any other way and I wish I could do more to express it. Well, *bows formally* Arigato, Gracias, Obrigado, Grazie, Danke and every other way! ^_^  
  
Freakizimi: ^_^ Glad your Christmas was good. I had a great one and got nearly all I wanted with the exception of the Lord of the Rings extended version. I plan on borrowing it from a friend of mine, and I will consider giving it back to her! Sorry, that this took so long and that there was not much Elrond reaction. I tried, and tried and tried but it simply didn't work out. Well, this is it! Thank you so much for all your time and effort and all your wonderful reviews! Domo Arigato Gozaimasu and Ja ne!  
  
Anita: Ha! I knew you looked familiar! Poor Elrohir! *pats Elrohir* I suppose you just cant take the truth now can you! *runs away dodging arrows* Yes, Estel will be alright eventually, if Legolas doesn't end up killing him in their "shooting lessons". Wahahahahaha! Yes, I am just as demanding as you but you see when I'm being a fan, it's my job to be demanding. When I'm an author, it's my job to complain about demanding reviewers ^_~. Thank you many times over for your reviews and your time! Grazie molto!  
  
Carrie: ^_^ It's okay if you missed a chapter, I still love you! ^_^ So, *evil glare* when is your next chapter coming out, hmmm? I sit here and wait like a good little girl and no one updates. Don't tell me you are going to through brain withdrawal, because I won't fall for it, : P, you know why? That's my job. I can't wait to see the story that you and Emmithar are writing! I love you both so much! Isn't it terrible when all you get is cliffies? I hate it, but it's what usually happens ^_~. Yes, Thranduil is a pain, isn't he? Always hiding his loving side from the world.....well not with me! ^___^ Thank you so much for your time! I must say again, that I feel so lucky to have such a great author reviewing my fic! Gracias Mucho!  
  
Nili: Yes, that is the point; everyone must be poked by someone by the end of this fic. *pokes Elladan and Elrohir* Crazy little elfies, wahahahahahahahaha. Don't kill Elladan!! I NEED HIM FOR FUTURE FICS! *Elladan runs away screaming* Oops, shouldn't have said that out loud. Oh well, *gets out tranquilizer gun* time to go elf hunting. Actually, Elrond came to me the other day, asking for a horde of orcs and a herd of oliphaunts in place of his three sons. I told him no because I needed them together for my next few stories. He ran away screaming too. Of course, I wouldn't kill Estel. I need him! He's important! He's the basis of all my fics! So, Elladan and Elrohir aren't dead, or insane, Thranduil has had his stick taken away from him and has been locked in a padded room, Elrond is recovering, though slowly, from a nervous breakdown, Estel and Legolas are planning evil things, and life in LOTR is almost back to normal.....almost! ^_^ Thank you so much for so many wonderful reviews! They always made me laugh and made my days better! I'll try to post soon but until then, take care! Vielen Dank!  
  
Arabella Thorne: Arent we all glad that Elrond arrived? LoL, it's a very good thing apparently. ^_^ Wahahahahaha, well, I can't wait for some more of your story, because it is being greatly enjoyed. ^_^ Keep up the good work! Thank you for all your great reviews! I don't know how to thank you enough! Well, take care, keep writing and stay safe! Obrigado muito muito!  
  
Lost Angel: Yes, the twins have it hard, and it will never get better for them, especially when I am the one writing! Thank you very much for your review! I hope that you stay safe and had a Merry Christmas! Domo Arigato!  
  
Kagemusha: No, no! I'd never dream of killing Estel! He's my favorite LOTR character with the exception of Frodo! I adore Frodo too! ^_^ Everyone is getting better, so you can be happy. Thank you for the review, and the compliments! Grazie!  
  
Larus: I hope that your vacation hasn't ended yet! (well it is a weekend....) ^_^ I'm glad that you enjoyed the scene with Thranduil and Elrond. Your favorite part? Wow, ^_^ that's great. Glad I decided to keep it in. Sorry that it took so long to update. I was trying to get the chapter to my liking. There were so many things I wanted to do but I never managed to get them going right.....^_^ Anyway, thank you for your time and reviews and compliments. It means a lot to me! Meci Beaucoup!  
  
Asen: So many different translations for Elvish.........Next time I go to Barnes and Noble I'm picking up a copy of the 'real' stuff. I want to start getting my Elvish proper......lol. ^_^ Anyway, I plan to write a lot more with Aragorn and Legolas. It's a lot of fun, and people seem to really, really like it. So, I will attempt it. I'm not very fond of slash, I prefer to read 'simply friends' fics because that's the way that Tolkien portrayed them. I'm not much of a romantic either ^-^. Well, I'm going to stop nattering. Thank you for the lovely reviews! Keep writing, and reading and stay safe! Gracias Mucho!  
  
Conn JS: ^_^ I'm very glad you liked the chapter and your compliments make me very, very happy. How did Thranduil and Elrond become friends and then part for so long? No idea, it was a random thought. I would have to ask them to be sure. My best guess is that it had something to do with their children. They knew each other formally and as their children became friends, they started to get closer. Then something, (I haven't come up with a good explanation yet) happened and BOOM! We end up where we are today! As for Legolas, well it was a mixture of all the things that you mentioned. He realized that if he had been quicker and had managed to kill the warg or at least, realize its presence, that Estel might've been in better shape. It's also because Estel is the twins' brother and he is very close to them. And lastly, it's because he has a kind heart underneath that, 'humans are bad' attitude. You really like this stuff at the end? I do it because I know its what I like authors to do. I am happy that someone appreciates it. ^_^ Well, this is the end, so I will say everything in one sentence. Thank you for your time, reviews, comments, questions, compliments, criticism and everything in between! I loved having you as a reviewer and I hope to see you again! Thank you, Grazie, Arigato, Gracias, Merci, Danke!  
  
Lina Skye: Aw! Yes, see, Estel is better! Well, almost better.......he just fell over a balcony....thats all! ^_^ No broken bones because he fell on our wonderful prince. Poor Elrond, he is good for other things! Worrying, healing and being a dad and other things we just cant think of at the moment! LoL! ^_^ Thanks for all of your reviews! I love them all! Keep safe and take care until we speak again! Grazie!  
  
HaloGatomon: Act like your some great author? Why do we have to act when you ARE a great author! I cannot believe you though!!!!!! THAT WAS AN AWFUL TWIST!!! Please don't kill Aragorn.......*gives stupid pleading puppy face* Please......*sniffles* not after all he's been through! *gives an extra Legolas plushie* here you can give him a squeeze too! Be careful for Lina, she's very protective of her Estel, and Nili, is, well, Nili! And that's why we love her! I hope you liked the last chapter! I'm not happy with it but I had to post something before June.....LoL. ^_^ Well, thank you so much for reviewing! I still am in shock that one of my favorite authors reviewed! Keep safe and keep writing! GRAZIE MOLTO!  
  
Kawaii BlueBear: So, are you planning on writing any time soon? Do you want me to go nuts waiting for you? Hmmm? LoL! Keep up the good work, okay? That'll keep me happy! The Dead Zone? Is it a good book? I've never read it but I will if its worth it.... You are a very hopeful thinker about the poison aren't you? Yes, as you can see, he's better and as sarcastic as ever. ^_^ Thank you so much for your reviews, and keep writing and stay safe! GRACIAS!  
  
Peridot Pooka: It happened to me again. T_T it happens to me lots. *T_T* Sorry that it took so long, I hope that the suspense did not kill you! I do believe that Thranduil had seven children technically. I don't know but for personal purposes he has three in my story. Two of them are dead, one from assassination, another from exile, and his last child is Legolas. I have yet to read The Unfinished Tales. I've only read LOTR and The Hobbit. Well, now it's done and I hope that you enjoyed every minute of it! ^___^ Thank you very much for your reviews and your time! ^__^ Vielen Dank!  
  
Rose De Oro: Bien, personne n'est ^_~ parfait est vous à l'aide d'un traducteur pour l'Espagnol? Il semble en tant que tels! ^_^ Quoi qu'il en soit, merci de votre temps et revues, et moi promets de travailler à mon Français! ^_^ Salut! Merci beaucoup!  
  
Elanor: He isn't dead! ^__^ I couldn't ever kill my little Estel! ^_^ love him too much! He's such a sweetie! ^_^ Thank you so much for reviewing! It makes my day to see reviews, especially from good authors. ^_^ Keep safe, and keep writing! Arigato!  
  
Chelsey: Thanks! ^_^ Gracias Mucho!  
  
Emmithar: Yes, Elladan is rather, well, self blaming......lol. ^_^ Makes life interesting. Yes, this tale is just a normal day in LOTR! ^_^ LoL! I wonder what Tolkien would think if he came and read all these fics.......That would be scary......You really thought 'PUPPY' when you saw the wargs? LoL! ^_^ wow! You really do read these things! I thought that no one read them! Well, that's a relief, considering I've just spent the past to hours writing these! When I committed myself to doing it, I never thought I would get so many reviews. That was when I got about five reviews per chapter aka, any fic other than this one. LoL. But, hey, it's fun! I do not want to imagine how much puppy chow a warg eats or WHAT kind of puppy chow a warg eats? *shudders* creepiness! I am going to see it again, soon hopefully! Glad to hear you had a great Christmas! Keep writing, kies? I look forward to more from you! Hope you liked the end of this story! Thank you for all your time, effort, compliments, questions, comments, critiques and all of the stuff you did! Domo Arigato Gozaimasu!  
  
Aralondwen: Aw, are you sure you don't want them? One of my little cousins gave me a present especially from her. She's kinda odd but you gotta love her. She wrote on it "To my favorite cousin". The c and y and a were backwards and she spelled it wrong but she's little and lovable! So, *hugs Estel plushie* yes, of course sand wars! You can't have anything else down here in the sunshine state! Except the time my soccer coach brought snow to us when he went skiing! It was fun. Thanks for the plushie! Yes, it's good that we aren't doing anything naughty! That's why they made this site, to get kids addicted to something that can't hurt them....badly....lol. Enjoy that Extended Version for me! I am going to go rent it and then beg my family for it for my B-day! Well, thank you so much for your help. This would not have been posted without you! Enjoy your plushies and much thanks for all your time and reviews! Keep writing; keep out of trouble, torture your brother and God bless! Gracias Mucho, Grazie Molto, Domo Arigato Gozaimasu, Vielen Dank, and Obrigado muito muito!  
  
Jedi-Faramir: Who says they don't have shrinks already? They share sessions with Obi wan. Poor Nev, having to put up with all those wacky people.....lol. ^_^ You probably have no idea what I'm babbling about. That's okay. ^_^ I went off the deep end a long time ago. *sniffles* Poor Haldir.....his eyes didn't close, so he couldn't be dead, right? Okay, that's wishful thinking. ^_^ Thank you so much for all your compliments and fun reviews! I hope to see you again! Obrigado muito muito!  
  
HobbitsRFun: *faints do to over stimulation among other things* x_x Legolas: Um *picks up paper* *hands to HobbitsRFun* She'd probably want you to sign this cause you are another one of her favorite authors. She's collecting autographs.......Um, she would like to thank you too. She probably would say that she hopes you liked the chapter and that she is so glad that such a great author reviewed her fic. *pokes author with a stick* I think she's still alive. Sorry about this, I think the shock of having so many of her favorite authors review has finally gotten to her. Well, I'll personally thank you for your review and comments! Um, V-vielen D-da-ank!  
  
Ihni: Well, what do you think of what happened? Good, bad, terrible? I hope it was good. ^_^ Thank you very much for all your reviews and all your effort. Not to mention the time that it took to search out your thanks in the chapter. LoL. ^_^ Well, stay safe and be good! Grazie Molto!  
  
staran: Do you know what I think of when I see your name? I think of my friend Gordo because his last name is Staran.....I think it's spelled the same. I thought I oughta comment. Enjoy TTT for the second (third, fourth, fifth) time. I'm going to go see it again too. Plenty of gift cards to AMC! *wahahahahahahaha* Well, much thanks and praise! Gracias Mucho! (sorry for my weirdness).  
  
To Nili: (for the second time because I forgot to add this the first time) *runs away screaming while Balrog named Stan chases her* HELP ME SOMEONE! GANDALF!!!! Sorry, sorry, sorry! Please forgive me, *grovels at Balrog's feet* please don't hurt me Stan! Love your signed review! ^_^ Opposed to what you put in your Bio, I think you oughta write fics, but that's just me!  
  
Kaeera: Wow, you appear to have written some pretty popular things! ^_^ Congrats! Glad you liked the story. I think, *looks at digimon stories* that you oughta write LOTR. You would be great at angst. ^_^ Anyway, I'll stop jabbering! Thank you so much for your review! Means a lot to me! Keep working on your stories! Keep safe! Arigato!  
  
  
  
Well, that's it! Thank you all again!  
  
Preview:  
  
"Elves Don't Get Sick"  
  
When several elves from Rivendell, including the twins, get attacked by Orcs and poisoned, Elrond tries to explain it to a little Estel.  
  
Aka, a bunch of family fluff and little child confusion! See you all next time. 


End file.
